A Light
by Queencloud2443
Summary: AU universe. Driving home from work after a long shift at the hospital in the middle of a storm was probably not the best decision Sakura had ever made. Waking up with her car crashed into a tree, and discovering a half dead man just yards away didn't help matters either. Now with this mysterious strangers help can our doctor find her way back home? Would she want to?
1. Help

**I know I shouldn't do this...I really shouldn't, but I wanted to. This is a Itachi/Sakura fic that is EXTREMELY AU! I can't explain it much, but just read this madness...maybe you'll like this!**

**I really shouldn't do this because I have school and no time to write my stories, and I have like 4 other active stories...How about this be a teaser to you...for a long time. I will continue this actively in the summer, but I might update a few times before them. Now ENJOY!**

Sakura woke up feeling sore and groggy, she wasn't sure why she felt that way, just that she did. The warm rays of the sun were shining down on her, forcing her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings with little to no reaction, she was still out of it. The sight of a tree in front of her car didn't bother her, but the broken pieces of glass sprayed around her was another thing all together. As her conscious finally came to, she realized what had happened. Doing a quick check that she wasn't badly hurt, Sakura began to move.

She probably had crashed her car into a tree last night, all she could remember was that something was in the road and she swerved to avoid it. With a quick sigh and reminding herself that she had to remain calm, she opened her door...or tried to. Apparently the crash jammed the door. With a groan of pain Sakura pulled herself out of her seat only to be stopped by her seatbelt. She pushed the button to release it but it wouldn't release. Crap, she was stuck.

With a few more calming breaths she searched for her phone, she could call someone and get help. She picked up her white iPhone and unlocked it, she quickly dialed 911 but there was no sound. There was no service here, damn it. Sakura reminded herself she had to stay calm or this could turn into a horrible situation, her four years of being a doctor greatly contributed to her ability of being calm in many different situations, but given the situation it wouldn't last.

"HELLO! Is anyone there!" She yelled, "Hello!" She didn't expect a reply, but she couldn't help but hope. "Anyone?"

This was horrible, she was stuck in her car with no signal and on a road a few used. Where was she anyway. A quick survey of the area showed that she was in a sort of clearing, tree's all around her, and no signs of the road. How had she even managed to get here? She looked around her, hoping to find anything that could cut through the seatbelt, then she remembered the boxes of medical equipment that were in her backseat.

Twisting in her seat Sakura grabbed one of the boxes and began to open it, nothing but bandages, she put that aside and grabbed another, this one heavier than the last. Still no luck, they were metal tongs for the blood lab. She grabbed another smaller box and it was a jackpot. There were surgery knives, they had small blades, but they were sharp. Grabbing one, Sakura set out to cut through the belt around her waist.

A good five minutes later she had cut out of the restraint and was grabbing a box to finish breaking her window, so no jagged pieces of glass were in her way. Dragging her sore body up, Sakura crawled out of the window and onto the ground. Once she was on her feet, she noticed the small cuts on her arms and face but they were minor, she would see to them later. Making sure her phone was with her Sakura began to walk around the clearing trying to get a signal but there was no luck.

On the verge of crying the doctor headed back to her car, she sat down beside her now destroyed four runner and closed her eyes. This was her luck, she was in the middle of a dead zone trying not to cry. She was going to find a way back to the main road and get help form someone going by. She just had to follow the trail her wheels made.

With renewed hope the women stood up and looked at the marks on the ground...then huffed in frustration, there were none...it was like her car had just magically run into a tree. A rustling on one side of the clearing caught Sakura's attention. She froze and listened, there it was again. She began to make her way towards the noise, hoping it was someone who could help her, or even a dog. Dogs meant people.

"Hello?" she called out, there was no reply but a noise, like a grunt. With a sense of relief she began to walk faster, hoping for her sake that it was a person and not a man eating bear. She entered a small clearing canopied entirely by leaves, and in that shaded darkness was a person. The tension in her body flooded out with a bit of happiness. "Hello?" No reply from the person, "My name is Sakura and my car crashed a bit from here can y-" The sight of blood on the man's cloth and the big gash on the side of his head stopped her cold. She rushed over to the man and knelt down next to him, "Are you okay?" Switching to doctor mode she checked for a pulse, there was one, but it was weak. She did a few other checks, he had no fever, and the blood loss was slow, but he had already lost so much.

With her resolve firm the doctor took off to get to her car. She managed to open up the back doors of her four runner, which weren't that damaged and began to gather her supplies. She grabbed her bag from the front seat and began to shove the necessary items into it. Then she went to the trunk of her car and found the two gallons of water that she always kept in the car. She would blame her mother for that habit, her mother was an avid hiker, and she always kept water with her incase she decided to go hiking in the middle of no where. Sakura discovered early on that she was no avid hiker but thought keeping water with her was smart.

Once all her supplies were in her bag and other things were in her hands she began to hurry back to her patient. He hadn't moved from where she left him, but she expected that, he was out cold. She quickly knelt by the man again and began to unpack her things. She laid her instruments on the ground in order, before turning her attention to her patient. He was wearing strange cloths, a woolen tunic that was soaked in blood, and black leather pants. There was a fur sash around his waist and what seemed like a cloak around his back. There was metal around his waist, and what seemed to be a sword... Sakura shook her head at the man's strange possessions and began to work.

Sakura got up and laid out one of the blankets that she brought, then she proceeded to take off the man's cloths. It was a bit hard for her to lift him enough to get the shirt and pants off, but she managed to do it. There were a lot of wounds on his chest, many small ones and a few large ones. She decided the bigger ones were her first priority. She finished off by taking off the rest of his cloths, and the accessories that he had with him. She then dragged him to one of the blankets she had laid out.

Once he was secure on the blanket she did a quick survey of his body, there were many wounds; time to get started. She opened up the water bottles and cleaned out the wounds, one by one. The man didn't move at all and it was a bit concerning. The next step was to clean it out with alcohol. With wounds of their size and an unknown amount of time he had them she didn't want to chance it so she just poured the alcohol directly onto the wound. Afterwards she got some cloth that absorbed the excess liquid. The man only flinched, but did not wake.

Sakura had to stitch up three wounds on his chest and two on his legs, luckily they had missed his major arteries or he was as good as gone. When she was done she took off her gloves and leaned back, her shirt was now soiled but a life was saved. He would live, but it would take a while for him to recover completely. He was bandaged up professionally and tightly; she had done her best.

She gathered all the items she had used and wrapped them up into the blanket she had first used to lay him on. He was now laying on another blanket, a much cleaner blanket, there was another one on him to keep him warm. She realized that it was starting to get dark...trying to find the road now could be dangerous, it was best to just stay where she was.

Her mom once said that to survive in the outdoors you should build a fire so that you stay warm and keep predators away...but how was she supposed to build a fire...she had a lighter, that's how she sterilized the needle for his stitches but, how to start a fire without lighting everything else on fire. She had no confidence she could do that, so they would just have to try to survive the night. She was still concerned about her patient and that sent her back to her car to get anything that she could use to cover him. The rest of tonight would rest on the strangers own strength, it was up to fate now.

XxXxX

The night came and went, Sakura was glad it wasn't freezing or both the mystery man and herself would have problems. It wasn't until that morning that she finally looked at her patient. He was a muscular man, probably a hundred times stronger than her. He had long black hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, she did wash it yesterday with some of the water she had left, getting rid of the knots and blood that had formed there. His chest was smooth, but was littered with various sizes of scars. They were old but each left a story to be told. There were more on his legs and that just left the doctor wondering what this man was, what the hell did he do to get them all and judging by some of their sizes how he even managed to survive.

A groan from his direction broke the women out of her thoughts; in a flash she was by his side watching him carefully as he began to wake.

"Don't move, I bandaged your wounds and jostling them might cause them to open." She told him.

"Who are you?" his voice was deep and rough with sleep, but that was expected.

"My name is Sakura," She answered, "what's yours?"

"I am Itachi." He replied.

"Itachi, that's a strange name." She smiled, "You were hurt badly and unconscious when I found you. What happened?"

"There was a battle, I won." A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"You fought against someone? There is no other body."

"It happened far from here." He closed his eyes, "It is over."

Itachi went back to sleep once again and Sakura went back to studying the man. There was no questioning that this man could win a fight, he was extremely fit and from her time patching him up, he was extremely firm. He was handsome, in a rugged sexy sort of way. Sakura shook her head, she should be trying to find a way to call an ambulance not think about how attractive this guy was.

Sakura got up and walked back to her car, her phone was still not working, she had checked that while she was waiting for him to wake up, even took a few pictures of the man...just for professional purposes of course.

There was no trail that showed from which direction she had come from. She walked every direction she could've come from but still no luck. There was only an endless amount of tree's. The only thing she could do was go back to her car and pick up some more supplies. With a fresh set of bandages and more disinfectant Sakura went back to her patient. He was awake when she finally knelt next to him.

"I need to change your bandages." She said as she began to pull the blanket off the man's toned chest.

"How do you know the art of a healer?" he asked, letting out a groan as Sakura helped him sit up.

"A healer?" his way of talking was a bit strange but she didn't think much of it, "I'm a doctor, or a healer like you said."

"Who gave you the training?"

"I went to school..." It was getting hard for Sakura to ignore this man's strange way of talking. "UC Davis." She replied.

"That is strange," he muttered, flinching as the women began to peel away the dirty bandages.

Having switched to a more professional mode Sakura began to disinfect and re-bandage the wounds. "And why is that strange? Never seen a women doctor." She joked.

"Aye." His reply made Sakura hesitate for a second before continuing her task.

"Why is that?" Sakura couldn't believe that the man she was helping was such a sexist, if she knew...a groan from the male made her realize that she was hurting him. "Sorry." Even if she knew he was a sexist she would probably still have helped him.

"Women are not allowed to learn the art of the healer in these lands."

"Who-...what do you mean these lands, where are we?" Did he hurt his head or something? Sakura leaned over and began to feel around his scalp for any type of bump, but she didn't find anything.

"We are in Kalor." he replied. "In the country of Bromendir."

"I see..." she pushed down at certain parts of his scalp, "Does this hurt at all?"

"Nay." No head injury, he could just be crazy and delusional. He was in the middle of the woods and hurt like this saying he killed someone...she should probably leave, but there was no where she could go. Her phone was out of service, her car totaled, and she wasn't even sure how to get back to civilization. Without another word she quickly finished re-bandaging him.

"This should be the last time, your wounds are healing at a very extraordinary rate, in about a few days, if your healing rate stays the same, you should be able to move around. As for the stitches, they're made of a micro-fiber that dissolves once the fluids of the swelling goes down." He nodded. "Well, that's all I can do for you, I should probably get going."

At her words Itachi picked up one hand and grabbed her arm, "You cannot leave."

Sakura forced herself to stay calm, "Why not?" she forced out in a normal voice.

"You have saved my life, I am now forever in debt to you."

"You don't need to do that." She said, trying to pull her arm from the wounded man.

"But I must." His hold tightened. "There was no obligation for you to help one such as myself, I must honor your sacrifice and act accordingly."

The intense look in his eyes as he stared at her made Sakura feel flushed, this man was just so intense. She was stunned speechless by the resolve in his voice and could not find a suitable way to reply to him. "But, I can't stay here, I have to go home."

"These woods are not safe." He said, "Give me another day and I shall escort you there."

"You...you don't have to."

"Nay, you shall wait until tomorrow so I can assure your safety."

She then realized that this man was as stubborn as a mule...maybe even more. She doubted he would lie still if she made any move to leave, and if she did leave then he would get up and jostle his wounds, and as a doctor she couldn't allow him to hurt himself. Curse her being a doctor and having a conscious. Would it also hurt if he helped her find her way back home. He was delusional, he thought they were in a Brominger...or something like that. Could she risk having him kill her by staying here like he asks.

With must hesitance she gave in, "I'll stay, only until tomorrow. Then you can help me find the main road."

"Aye."

XxXxX

**I've never done an actual character romance thing, it was always OC's...and I honestly haven't seen Naruto for a long time, but I have read the manga, So I will try to keep them in character as much as my AU universe allows. **

**Review! Leave your thoughts**


	2. Truth

**I know i still shouldn't...but I am having cravings for this! Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you can walk?" Sakura asked, helping Itachi stand on his feet. "You're not in any pain?"

"None at all little healer," He said, giving her small smile. "I am alive, that is a blessing you have bestowed upon an unworthy soul like myself."

"Well-" She caught herself before she could sound like a teenage girl who was just told she was pretty by her crush, "No problem, it's my job."

"I must meet your teacher, to thank him for what you have done for me."

"My teacher huh, there were a lot of them." She said, thinking back to her college years...it was a better time.

"What were you doing in these woods?" He asked, "It is far from a decent road, for one such as yourself."

"I was driving and I guess I crashed." She replied, "My car is just over there but it's totaled, there's no hope for it."

"What is a car?" Itachi asked, his remarkably dark black eyes distracting Sakura from his question. They were a dark black color that seemed endless in their depth, it almost felt like she would just fall in and never return. She really liked them, they were beautiful. "My lady?" Breaking out of the trance she was in she realized how close his face was from hers, shocked at the nearness she jerked back, letting her loose hair cover her reddening cheeks.

"A car, how do you not know what a car is." She mumbled, "It's a metal thing with wheels people use to travel from place to place."

"A car...is it like a metal horse?" the confusion in his voice sounded genuine to Sakura so she couldn't really call him an idiot...she would just feel guilty about it later.

"Not exactly." After a while of trying to think of a better explanation the only thing she could come up with was, "But it has the same goal."

"I see, where were you journeying to Sakura?" The way he said her name, as if it was the strangest name he had ever heard, was endearing.

"My home, it's about a twenty minute ride from the hospital where I work."

"A hospital, is that similar to an Infirmary or a Healers home?"

"Yeah." The different ways that he was saying these things felt extremely strange to Sakura but she kind of that it was probably his mental issues that were the cause of this. She had tried to leave this man that morning but he had woken up and grabbed her, running away now would be impossible.

"What is that?" They had arrived in the clearing that Sakura had crashed her car.

"That is my car." She said, feeling a bit foolish, seeing his reaction to her stupid crash. He took his arm off of Sakura's shoulders and limped towards the metal box. There was glass sprayed around the machine, and there were boxes on the inside. "I was driving home in a storm and I guess I just drove off the main road. When I woke up I was lucky not to have been hurt badly. I was stuck in there because of the seatbelt but I managed to cut through it with one of the surgical knives." Itachi took in the damage the 'car' had taken from hitting the tree, his expression turning dark.

"You survived such an attack?"

"It wasn't really an attack." She said, waving off his concern.

"Women, are you hurt?" Sakura was stunned by his concern, too stunned to take offense at how he referred to her.

"No big wounds just a scratch or two from the glass. Not nearly as bad as you." His black eyes took in her form, checking her for injury. The intense way his black eyes looked over her, caused her to squirm. Itachi stopped eventually, after deeming her healthy enough to live and began to look around the clearing for tracks of where she had arrived from.

"I have searched the area and there are no tracks other than these that show where you have come from. There are no other disturbances that show your 'car' had traveled the path." He said after assessing the situation.

"Then what, my car magically appeared here?" She knew sarcasm was not the answer but she really was not an outdoor person and two days without a shower was really getting on her, already tense, nerves.

Itachi seems to be assessing this situation carefully, he had to know how bad she was feeling thats probably why he held his tongue. "Sakura, what is the name of this country."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, did hurt his head after all but didn't know, "We're in the United States of America, and we live in California."

"Nay, this is Bromendir." He replied, carefully watching her reaction.

"No this is not." She growled at him, "We are in California, and you probably hurt your head or something and are now delusional."

"I assure you my head is perfectly normal." He said, "I shall show you proof that magic exists. We cannot leave your 'car' here. I shall send it to my cave so it shall be safe." Sakura couldn't really do anything or say much as he walked over to her car and put his hand on the metal. She saw him close his eyes and the next second her car was gone. The ground where it once stood was empty...what the hell.

"What did you do?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I moved your 'car' to my cave. I believe that you were swept up in some magic and transported here to Kalor from your...Ah..merry...ca."

Sakura stared at the man and then at the empty space her car had previously taken up. He just made her car disappear...what the heck. Her more rational side was calm, so what if she was in another world...who cares right...Her more hysterical side that tended to overreact A LOT wanted to just die. So she reacted in a way where both sides would be happy, she fainted.

XxXxX

**I know I could say Japan as where Sakura is from and it would make more sense, but I am not from Japan so I just put in California, hopefully it won't be that big of a deal for you. I don't plan to making a big part of the story, I just find myself more comfortable to write California because I know it better than Japan. **

**Don't expect updates regularly, I am still working on this thing! But enjoy, let me know what you think**

**Review? I like those, they make me fool all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	3. Age

**So this chapter was not supposed to come out until next week, but Zenbon Zakura left a review that made me extremely happy! Comparing Itachi in this story to Thor and OMG I LOVE YOU! This chapter is all because of you, enjoy! **

**Thanks to everyone else who favorited and followed this story, I know this a weird take on these characters, but I was feeling creative! **

The sound of running water woke Sakura from her sleep, the cool air brushing against her skin caused goosebumps to rise. She opened her green eyes and took in her surroundings. She was laying on the ground near a small waterfall of some sort. Sakura sat up and realized she had no cloths on. With wide eyes she looked around for something to cover her up but there was nothing. Did Itachi take her cloths and leave her here...she knew that guy was a bad idea, she should've left when she had the chance...but there was still a part of her that didn't believe he was a bad guy.

"Itachi..." It was that part that led her to say his name. She didn't expect a reply but she couldn't help but hope.

"Yes?" At the sound of his voice Sakura jumped, she slowly turned her head around and saw him emerging from behind a rock in the water...he was naked.

"Where are my cloths?" she asked in the calmest voice she could manage, while avoiding looking at him directly. She was a doctor and seeing a male body shouldn't be so embarrassing to her, but she couldn't help the light blush coating her cheeks.

"I washed them of my blood, they are drying as we speak." he replied.

"How...how much longer?"

"Not long."

Blankets, there was a clean one in her bag. "And my bag?"

"Here." as he came out from behind the rock, Sakura realized he wasn't naked, he was had a black cloth tied around his waist, like a makeshift skirt. He placed the bag at her feet, not hiding the fact he was staring at her in her current state of undress.

Sakura quickly zipped the bag open and pulled out the thin grey blanket and wrapped it around her. Itachi watched her, his expression was one of amusement and confusion at the same time. Once Sakura stopped feeling exposed she looked up at Itachi and then at his wet bandages.

"Sit down, you got your bandages wet, I'm going to change them." She said, motioning for him to sit before turning and looking through her bag for more bandages.

"There is no need to put on new ones." The tall male replied, but he lowered himself to the ground in front of her.

Eyeing him with confusion Sakura undid the wet pieces of cloth and what she saw caused a gasp to escape her lips. There was no wound, just a scar...after staring at it for a few seconds she undid the other bandages and found the same results.

"But...this rate of healing is impossibl..." then the events of what caused her to pass out in the first place came to mind; she wasn't in California anymore, she was in some magical land where people can make cars filled with medical supplies disappear into thin air.

Itachi must have noticed that she had accepted her position here because his words came out calm and precise. "Now that you believe that you are no longer in your own world, you must accept my help."

"I...I think I might need it." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"I am bound to you." He said, his black eyes serious, "For saving my life I shall protect and carry out all that you wish."

Sakura didn't want him to say that to her, it didn't feel normal but she had to take what she could right. "I want you as a friend." Sakura said, "Not as a bound person who does what ever I want. I need help."

"I shall be glad to assist you."

"I need to find a way to go home." She said.

He nodded, "I do not know of a way, but the country of Waterna has many wise men who may have an answer."

"That's great." Sakura smiled.

"I shall escort you." He said, getting up. "The lands are not safe for a women such as yourself to wonder unprotected."

"Why not?" She asked, no longer thinking he was a sexist. If this was a different world it could work in different ways than hers. He was surprised that she knew how to be a doctor so that would mean this world didn't let women have opportunities that they did in her world.

"There are bandits and slave traders, not to forget the dark creatures that roam the night. It is not safe for one without any way to protect themselves." He replied, his expression serious, showing he was not joking.

Sakura didn't want to believe him, but she wasn't stupid, it would be ignorant of her to disregard his warnings. She was going to follow him, "Okay, I just have one thing to say before we start." He tilted his head endearingly at her words, "I am not fit in any meaning of the word, don't expect me to be good at walking."

He nodded, "I assume most of your people use a 'car' to travel in your world."

"Yeah."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"When are we going to start?"

"Once you are dressed, we shall travel to the nearest town and get traveling essentials for the journey." He gave her a quick look up and down, making Sakura feel a bit self-conscious with only a blanket wrapped around her.

"I'll go put my cloths on." She said, keeping her eyes off of him as she walked over to the rock he had put them on to dry. She quickly snatched up her underwear and was pleased to find they were dry. She put on her underwear with the blanket still wrapped around her, and managed to get her bra on with it still covering her up. Next she picked up her black pencil skirt and frowned when she realized it was still a bit damp. Feeling a bit better with her underwear on she dropped the blanket and slipped on the skirt, zipping it up to keep it in place. Next she picked up the white button up shirt and put that on, doing the buttons as quickly as she could. It was then she realized she still had on her black wedges. Would she be able to walk in them?

Once Sakura was comfortably dressed she turned around to face Itachi who was already watching her with such intensity that it made her think he was watching her the entire time. "Shouldn't you get dressed?" she asked him.

He nodded at her and walked over to where he had his cloths, as he began to put on his cloths, Sakura couldn't help but turn around, when she saw the black skirt he wore come off. She watched the stream of water with as much interest she could muster. It seemed like normal water flow to her. Yep, normal!

"Let us go." He said, when she turned around to look at him, she saw he was fully dressed. He had his sword on his waist and his cloths had no bloodstains, at least none that she could see, being as all his cloths were black. She gave him a nod and quickly folded up the blanket and stuffed it in her bag. Tossing the bag on her shoulder she turned towards him.

"How far do you think we need to go?"

"I sense a large human group in that direction." He replied, "It will be a reasonable place to purchase a map."

"How far is it?"

"A ways, though I suspect we shall arrive by nightfall if we keep pace."

"Oh..."

As he began to walk Sakura began to think. This was a bag situation, a highly illogical situation. There was no way this could actually be real, maybe when she crashed her car she fell into a coma and this was nothing but a dream. She brought her hand to the skin on her wrist and pinched herself. It hurt...this wasn't a dream, but what if it was and her brain was just making it think it was real. That was possible, she had to do something else, something to prove to herself that this was real, or not real. She did not want to be in a coma but she didn't want to believe that she was magically transported to another world. Her green eyes went to the strong, broad back of her guide.

Itachi, he looked so much bigger, more muscular from behind, or it could've been how that black cloak of his, framed his shoulders. There was no trail they were following, so the ground was uneven, her shoes weren't extremely high heels, but they were still uncomfortable to walk in. She was focused on the ground after the first couple of minutes to make sure she did not step in any holes that could potentially hurt her ankle and ability to walk.

"Where are we anyway?" She asked him, breaking the silence between them.

"In the country of man, Bromendir, off the border of Canaco."

"Oh..."

"I do not believe this would be of any significance to you, but I assume it is conversation you seek." Feeling a bit sheepish she nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her and said yes. "Human's need conversation, that is one thing I have learned, and human women need more than the men."

Sakura knew she should be offended, but it didn't sound like he was insulting females, it was more like he was making a statement; and she couldn't really argue with him on that, being a girl, and a rational minded person, she was able to look at it from afar and agree with him. Humans were social creatures, and they craved conversation or some form of contact. This applied to her right now, she was in a place where she didn't know anyone and Itachi was her only form of communication, her only hold on reality.

"I have a feeling that if I let myself think about my situation I'm just going to worry and stay anxious the entire time."

"That is true." He said, "You will find answers in Waterna and your mind shall be at ease."

"You said this 'Waterna' has my answers. Why are you so sure of that?" she asked.

"It is an old country, with even older secrets. The wise gather there and scribe their knowledge in scrolls which all rest in the central library."

"Sounds like an important place."

"There are spells on the library that deny passage of anyone that wishes to do harm to the knowledge there. The use of your own energies in the building are also muted. It is the work of powerful mages that built the spells and kept them running."

"Wow...magic exists here."

"Humans call it magic."

"What do you call it?" Sakura had guessed a while back Itachi wasn't human. At the rate his wounds had healed it wasn't human at all, and he did make her car disappear to a place he called his 'cave.' What kind of a person lived in a cave, no person, they lived in houses, not caves.

"It is a manipulation of the elements and the living energy of the ones around you."

"Elements...like fire, water, earth, and air?"

"Those are the basics children are taught." His voice came back to her with what sounded like amusement carried in it. "Those four are only the easiest to learn. Other elements are the things you try to do. If you want to create life in an object, say a plant for example, make it bloom faster, you draw from energies around that plant and transfer them into the one you wish."

"It's like an even exchange?"

"Depending on the spell, it is."

"What do the mages at the library exchange?"

"They have since long given up their physical form, and now their spirits are infused with the library itself. They are immortal, and guard their knowledge, but they have no form."

The women kept silent as she took in this information. She had always believed magic was something that you, yourself had inside of you, and how powerful it was depended on how much you believed in it...well there went her fairytales. Though it did make sense, the equal exchange of energies to get the final result. It kind of reminded her a bit like alchemy.

"Is there no magic in your lands?"

"None that I know of." She replied, "But sometimes I wish there was, just to have a bit of fun."

"Your healing abilities were advanced, some of the items you have in your bag, I have never seen."

"You use what you can." She smiled, "Sometimes it helps, sometimes it isn't enough."

"There is healers magic here."

"Tell me about it." She asked, curious to know how the medical field varied here.

"They are referred to as witch doctors. They call upon the elements to heal and mend the bodies ailments. Though they do not like to share their knowledge, but the peace healers use the energy of their spirit to heal the sick. These energies are available for anyone to learn, but it requires a strong spirit to summon the elements."

"Do you think I could do it?"

"I am certain with enough training you can. Most magic users begin as children, it is know that the young are able to summon the elements with much more ease, and if training begins early, as they grow their ability to use certain elements grows and progresses. For an adult wanting to learn, it takes dedication and concentration."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"It will pay off in the end."

The rest of the evening was spent with talk of magic and the intricate balance a person had to have to be able to do it. Sakura was fascinated with it entirely, Itachi went over the basics, and even demonstrated a couple of other things he could do with his powers. The talk of magic made hours go by faster, and she was able to ignore the pain in her feet for a while, making it bearable to walk, but if they were going to buy things from the town they were going to, he needed to buy her better shoes.

"Though my physical wounds have healed from my battle, I had used up my reserved powers."

"So you're not as powerful as you could be?"

"A thousand years I have been saving my energy to fight my battle. I held nothing back, and I emerged victorious. I did not assume I would live to see another day, so I spent without thought for my future. If I was at full power I could've teleported us to Waterna in a blink of an eye."

"That's too bad...wait...a thousand years? How old are you?" Sakura stared at the taller man with wide green eyes.

Itachi looked over his shoulder at her, "I do not remember, but I know it had been a couple thousand."

"W...what are you?"

"A Neophirn," he replied.

"And you've lived that long?"

"Yes."

"Must've been lonely." Sakura had read many fantasy novels about beings that have lived for a long time, and half of them hated it. They didn't like life anymore because they had done everything and seem everything that a person could see in hundreds of years, and half of them never had anyone that they spent that time with so they were always alone, and no one deserved that.

In her inner musing she didn't realized Itachi had stopped walking, and walked right into his back. Caught off guard by the contact, Sakura lost her balance and began to fall backwards. As quick as lightning Itachi turned around and had her in safely in his arms.

Wide green eyes looked into dark black, "Most humans would find the concept of immortality to be extremely appealing." he said, his lips only inches away from hers, his cool breath fanning her face, his hard body against hers. She felt the vibrations of the words rumbling in his chest, it somehow felt nice.

"It is." She managed to get out, it was hard putting thought into her words with him being so close to her. "If you have something worth living for, more even, someone. I mean I'm pretty sure that it would be fun living for a long time because you get to do all the things you wanted and you have the all the time in the world, but I guess it would be hard if you're the only one immortal and the ones you love and your family aren't, because they're going to die one day and when that day comes I probably won't like it." She knew she was rambling, but with his staring at her with his intense, dark eyes, she found she couldn't look away, or even stop her stupid rambling.

"You are wise for one your age." He said, a small smirk on his lips, then he let her go and went back to leading the way.

Sakura watched him walk away with still the same shocked look in her eyes, her hand went the ring on her ring finger and she fingered it with a troubled mind.

**XxXxX**

**I swear to god I am done! **

**Can you guess who her husband is?! **


	4. Kind

**Thanks for the support guys, I wasn't sure people would've liked this take, but here you go. It is a complete AU, just keep that in mind, and since I am not a doctor my descriptions of illnesses and such will be based off of what I find online, and the same with their treatments. If any of you ask why Sakura had boxes of hospital medical supplies in her car I will shun you for the rest of the story!**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura watched as Itachi took off his giant black cloak and placed it on her shoulders. It was so big that it engulfed her petite body, and she had a feeling, it was for that purpose exactly. She didn't mind though, the cloth was soft and warm, and it smelled like him, masculine and a smell that was uniquely him. It did not smell as bad as she expected; maybe because he had washed it just earlier on this day.

"This town is called Drons." He said, "It is a town used to visitors, but not of those that wear your clothes. I believe it will be simpler to hide your true origins than reveal them." She agreed with him, not because she thought what he was saying was right, but because he knew what he was doing and she would go along with it. "I must also tell you now that I have no money."

"What?"

"There was no need for me to have such mundane things, I can live without food and water and I do not require clothes often, for mine are enchanted. What little I did have were lost in my battle."

"Then how are we going to pay", she asked, and when he didn't reply, but gave her a look that said, 'you know', she knew he was crazy. "but that's wrong."

"A small theft will not cost much, come along, we must enter the town before the night arrives."

Sakura didn't like what he was suggesting, but what other option did they have. She doubted they could simply get a job and pay for it here. Itachi didn't give her time to think about it some more because he began to walk towards the town. Letting out a sigh, Sakura decided she would try not to think about what he was going to do, and hope it went smoothly.

Getting into the town was simple, they walked in through the front door. There was a middle aged man that was stationed at the entrance, but he was dozing off and probably didn't even notice them as they walked by. The inside of the town was something out of a medieval themed movie. There were dirt roads, men and women wearing tunics and dresses, long hair, horses instead of cars. The buildings were a mixture of stone and wood, they had a used feeling of them. Silly to think of them as used when they already were, but it reminded Sakura of the fake reproductions they made in her world.

She received strange looks from the townspeople, but was glad to find out that they were staring at Itachi as well and not just her strange hair color. This meant they weren't staring at her because she had weird hair color, but because they were new in town. Even with that realization she couldn't help but feel a little self conscious. The people around her were strange to her, but she tried not to stare, though her curiosity won many times. The people here weren't clean, but they didn't smell, at least she thought the smell was from the streets. Seeing them, she felt too clean.

"Do not let your gaze linger." Itachi spoke, "Do not draw any attention, that is not already given to us."

"I'll try." She said, and kept her eyes, mostly, in front of her, and tried to stop from staring at people around her.

He led her up to a building that had benches laid out in the front. There were some people sitting there, eating. With the sight of food her stomach made her hungry clear.

"Stay here and eat, I shall return shortly with our supplies." He told her, his eyes focused on her as she sat down on one of the tables. A little boy ran up to them and Itachi handed him a coin, and ordered something for her. "I shall return." Then he turned around and left.

Sakura watched her only friend in this strange place disappear into the crowd. There was a moment of panic as Itachi disappeared, and her entire body was screaming at her to follow after him, but she managed to sit still. A few minutes after he had left, the little boy showed up with a bowl of some sort of soup and bread. After giving her the food and giving Sakura a shy smile, he went back inside.

The smell that rose from the bowls contents was intoxicating. It smelled so good Sakura quickly took a sip of it, the flavors that exploded on her tongue were like nothing she had ever tasted before. She ate what she had in minutes, and was craving a little bit of more, but she doubted Itachi had enough money for seconds.

"You must've been hungry." The little boy was by her side again.

"Yeah, this was delicious, make sure whoever made this knows."

"My mother made it." He said, picking up the bowl, "Do you want more?"

"I don't think I have enough money for it." She smiled at him.

It was then she noticed a women running through the street, she stopped at a door right across the street from where she sat. She pounded on the door, "Please you must help my father, he is having another attack."

There seemed to be a reply but it was too muffled for Sakura to hear. "That is Annie." The little boy said, "Her father is sick, and the healer cannot do anything more for him, but she doesn't want to give up."

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"He keeps coughing and the pains in his chest are getting worse. The healer told her there is nothing that can be done, he will die soon."

"Oh." Sakura weighed her options, she wanted to help the women, but Itachi told her not to attract any attention. She watched with calculating green eyes as the women backed away from the door and began to slowly walk back down the street. The doctor in her didn't want to just let this go, but a rational part of her wanted to just sit still and wait for Itachi to come back. The girls shaking body, made the decision for her, she got up, grabbed her bag and ran over to catch up to the young woman.

"Excuse me." Sakura called out, "Annie!"

The young girl turned around to look at Sakura. She had light brown hair and brown eyes, and a couple of freckles dotting her cheeks. Her eyes were red rimmed from crying, the tears were streaked on her cheeks as evidence.

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"I might be able to help you." Sakura said, "Can you take me to your father?"

"Can you help him!" She exclaimed.

"I might." Sakura said. Apparently that was enough for Annie, because the girl grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her home.

"Thank you, everyone thinks he is going to die but I still think he can live, there is still light in his eyes." She said, the rate at which she was pulling Sakura around turned into a run. Sakura couldn't help but smile at the girls eagerness, but she had to see her father and see of she could even help him.

Annie lived in a large house, or rather, an inn. She took her into the building using a side door, which had two rooms, the main room felt like a living room, but there was a small fireplace with a few metal cooking essentials next to it, so it could've doubled as a kitchen. The other room, the one where she was led into, was a bedroom. Annie's father was a middle aged man, with a well rounded stomach and a full handlebar mustache. His breathing was heavy, and he was wheezing.

Switching to doctor mode Sakura set her bag down next to the man and pulled out a pair of gloves and her stethoscope. She donned the gloves and put the ear pieces in, then she pressed the cool metal of the stethoscope against the man's chest. Time to get to work.

XxXxX

Itachi walked back to where he left the women, he had gotten the items he needed with little use of his powers, they were all in the black bag he now carried over his shoulders. When he returned to the place he had left his ward, she was gone. There was no sign of her anywhere, and he didn't have enough power to track her. He walked up to the young boy that served the people and asked him about Sakura's location.

"Where is the women I left here?" he asked.

"She went with Annie to see her father." The boy said, "That way, Annie's father owns the Inn in town."

Itachi nodded at the boy before leaving to find this Inn.

XxXxX

"What is wrong with my father?" Annie asked.

Sakura gave the girl a calculating look, "Has your father been hit in this area?" She indicated the general chest area.

"He fell off his horse a couple of days ago." She replied, "But he was fine!"

"I think he may have broken a rib."

"But that means...My father is doomed."

"No, it just means that it will take a bit longer for him to heal."

"But he is coughing up blood and other strange things."

"He also has bronchitis, it's when things get into the lungs. I have some medicine for the pain, and we can try to get his lungs cleared out, but he should recover in a few weeks."

"My father won't die?" she asked, hope and tears shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, but there are things you have to do for him so he can recover completely."

"Anything!"

"Ok-"

"Sakura." Both women jumped at the deep voice, standing in the doorway was Itachi. "You were not to move from where I had left you."

"I, I wanted to help out Annie's father here." Sakura stuttered, "I'm sorry I left without telling you."

Itachi watched her with his black eyes, he seemed to be making his own decisions at the moment, but didn't do anything other than give her a nod.

"What do I have to do?" Annie asked, once she was sure everything was okay between her fathers savor and her companion.

Sakura turned her attention back to Annie, and began to look through her bag. She was going to give some of the pain killers she had to Annie, for whenever her father couldn't bare the pain. The rest of the things would be easier to do, just keep him from doing anything physical and letting him get some fresh air.

Itachi had his eyes on the women as she explained the treatment for the older man. He was surprised by her knowledge, but she was from another world, and she had better instruments that cured the sick. She had even managed to bring him back to life from the brink of death; that was talent.

XxXxX

Annie gave Sakura and Itachi a room in their Inn as thanks for her fathers treatment. Sakura accepted the offer after getting the okay from Itachi, she wasn't sure if they were going to stay in the town for the night. This was great, she didn't have to sleep outside tonight.

They retired to their room after Sakura helped Annie dust out the room her father was in and accepting another bowl of food. The first thing Sakura noticed in their room was that there was only one bed, and a small bed at that. After closing the door behind them, Itachi walked up to the small table that was in the room and placed the black bag he had on his shoulder on its surface.

"Are those the clothes?" she asked him. He nodded, and handed her a dark green dress. It had half sleeves, a modest neckline and went up to her ankles, there was some sort of white corset that went on top of the dress, yep, just like she expected. "I'll put it on tomorrow, I'm dead tired right now."

"You may use the bed." He said, motioning with one hand at the bed.

The fact that there was only one came back to Sakura, "No, you should use the bed, you are the one that's still recovering."

"I am not human." He began, "I need little to no sleep."

"Bu-"

"My enemies are many, and though the worst are gone, I am still weak and I cannot allow them to attack us. Also if you did come here from another world, someone had to have summoned you. There might be danger there as well. I shall stand watch."

Feeling as if she had lost some sort of battle, she accepted defeat and walked over to the bed. She sat down the mattress, and even though it wasn't as soft as the one she had at home, it was a lot better than the cold ground. There was just one thing she had to do before she could fall into a blissful sleep. Her shoes.

She untied the cloak and let it fall back on the bed, then raised one leg and untied one of the shoes. The relief her foot felt as she stretched it was amazing and she couldn't help but let out a small moan of pleasure. Unaware of Itachi's eyes on her she repeated her actions on the other foot. Once they were both off she gave them both small massages, noticing the blisters she was sure to have after that day of walking in them.

Heavy footsteps her way caused her to look up, Itachi was standing in front of her, holding a pair of leather boots. He knelt down and picked up one of her wedges. "These are marvelous to see a women wear and walk in. On you it would leave a man breathless." His black eyes seemed to have turned darker, with something more than his normal calmness in them. Sakura found her mouth getting dry, not just at Itachi's words, but the look in his eyes it was almost hungry. Still keeping eye contact with the Sakura, Itachi put down the shoe in his hand and took her foot in his hands. He was gentle as he began to give her a foot massage. "No matter how beautiful you look in them, the ones I bring will be more suitable for our purpose."

Sakura wasn't sure why but his words made her feel warmer, she was certain her cheeks were flushed. A moment later Itachi broke eye contact with the Sakura and as his eyes drew downward his eyes lingered on her hands, particularly on her left.

"You wear a band on your finger, what does it represent?" Itachi asked.

Sakura was broken out of her adolescent daze at his words. Thoughts of her husband brought her back to reality and she pulled her foot out of his hands. What was she doing, she was married, she shouldn't be crushing over some guy she met in the woods. Sakura took a hold of her ring with her left hand and played with it as memories of her husband came rushing back to her. She thought about his face, his smile, his warmth, but...she couldn't feel it.

"It's my wedding ring." She said, answering the man's question.

"You are married?" He asked, his eyes steeling over, shutting out any emotion he might be feeling.

"Yeah." But she wasn't sure how much longer her marriage was going to last. She knew he was cheating on her, she had found him cheating more than once, but he never saw her. She came home from work early a couple of times and found another car in the driveway and could hear the noises they were making from just downstairs. She had a feeling he knew about her knowing, but for the sake of their marriage, neither of them had brought it up. Would her idiot of a husband even notice her missing, it had been three days already.

XxXxX

"Sasuke, come back to bed." The soft female voice broke the silence that had filled the room. Standing by the window, looking out into the rain was a tall man, about six four, with messy black hair and dark eyes. "Sasuke." The whine in the voice made the man move, he knew what else could happen if he didn't do as the woman said, she could get extremely annoying.

As he laid back down on the soft bed and let the woman cuddle up next to him, he still couldn't get the feeling that something was terribly wrong, out of his head. His wife hadn't returned home last night, or the night before, but that was normal. She was a great doctor, and had probably stayed the night at the hospital because of the weather. Last night, she didn't come back either, but it was nothing strange, sometimes patients needed more time and she couldn't just leave. Though he understood why she wasn't home that didn't mean she didn't have to call him. She usually did call him when she was going to be late.

Recently they weren't the closest of couples, they were going through a rough patch and he knew it was his fault. The evidence being the woman he was sleeping next to. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. He felt the guilt that came with his actions, but he was helpless every time this guilty pleasure presented itself in front of him.

Sasuke allowed his eyes to close and let sleep take over his body, shutting out any emotion he might feel, including the ever building guilt.

XxXxX

"Are you leaving today my lady?" Annie asked, addressing the freshly dressed Sakura.

"Yeah, we still have a long way to go." The doctor smiled back, Itachi watching the two women talk from the entrance of the inn.

"Okay, please wait here, I have something that I wish to give you for your travels. It isn't much, but I think you would appreciate some food for the days to come."

Sakura felt her eyes light up, the dinner that Annie gave them last night was delicious, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was starving. She would welcome this gift. Speaking of gifts, the dresses Itachi had gotten her, she was wearing the green one, the corset was not as tight as she originally thought it was going to be. The dress was formless, it was almost like a sheet and without the corset, which was more like a vest, kept the cloth from sliding off her shoulders. It was pretty to wear and she liked it, the cloth felt a bit rough on her skin but she would get used to that.

"It seems we may not leave as peacefully as I hoped." The dark murmur from Itachi caught the woman's attention. Sakura walked over to the entrance and saw, what seemed to be, the entire town standing at the inn's gate.

"Damn...are we in trouble?" Sakura asked, noticing the people weren't all that friendly looking.

"That waits to be seen." Itachi replied, adjusting his stance so he could better guard his companion.

"We heard that you healed Annie's father." A middle aged man said. "Is it true?"

Were they all here to throw stones at her for doing that? Was it because she was a girl? Sakura wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't like she healed Annie's father, she just diagnosed him and told Annie how to help him get better. "Well...he's still sick, but if she does as I said, he should be fine."

A murmur of voices went through the crowd, the few things she picked up was skepticism on whether she was a true healer or not. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not...but she didn't feel as if things were getting better though.

"My son," A woman stepped out of the crowd, "he is sick, can you please look at him."

Sakura could tell the woman was tired, the dark circles under her eyes and her pale complexion told Sakura it wasn't just the son that was sick. She felt something inside her move as she gazed at the woman, and she saw in her eyes a desperation that only a mother can have.

"We do not have time to linger." Itachi said, breaking the eye contact Sakura was having with the woman.

Sakura looked down at her feet, she didn't want to leave, but without proper tools even if she found out what was wrong with the woman's son, there was very little chance that she would be able to treat it. She didn't want to give someone false hope. She looked up at the woman again and then at the others that were gathered around the entrance. There was a sort of hope on their faces, they were hoping she was able to help them. The reason she became a doctor was to help people that couldn't do it themselves, she wanted to help.

Turning her determined eyes to Itachi she voiced her thoughts, "I want to help."

Itachi kept his expression stoic, he wanted to argue and leave this village, but he owed her and his duty was to protect her no matter her decision. "We will delay."

After giving the man her best smile, she turned to the woman. "Please, lead the way."

The woman nodded and began to lead the way towards her home, looking back every few seconds or so to make sure Sakura was following her, as if she couldn't believe that there was someone willing to help her.

Sakura noticed that this woman lived in a much poorer part of town, her dress wasn't in the best of conditions too. There were many stitches on small and big rips all over the skirt. Then Sakura realized why this woman was so desperate. She remembered Annie saying something about how the doctor here asked for a lot of money, something this woman, obviously didn't have.

"He is in here." The woman ushered her into the small shack of a house. There was only one room here, and the boy was laying on his back in one small corner.

Switching to a more medical mode, Sakura hurried over to the boy. "More light." She ordered as she looked over the boy's body. He was hot to the touch and his breathing was heavy. As more light entered the room she was able to better see the boys face. He was asleep, pale face, dark hair, probably in his teens. As Sakura began to work as the woman watched, a hope on her face that this would save her son's life.

Itachi watched as his companion began to work on another human. He also made sure he was standing between the woman's home and the mob of villagers that followed them here, curiously watching, hoping, that this strange woman could actually heal them.

A few minutes later Sakura was done with her diagnosing. She had asked the mother all the questions she needed and did the test to make sure it was what she thought. A smile on her face as she turned to the worried mother.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Relief seemed to splash onto the woman's face, "What must I do?"

"I have some Ibuprofen," She held out a bottle of pills. "This is medicine that will lower his fever and some of the aches he may feel. It is nothing but a high fever, his temperature was too high but with the shot I gave him it should return to a more noncritical level. This medicine will keep the fever down, and make sure he will be fine in a couple of days." She had realized the night before that people in this world probably didn't have the same immunities to the medicine she had, so it would be more effective, that meant she didn't have to give them a lot of it. "I will give you twelve tablets, I expect the fever to go away in less than fours days, but I gave you two extra days in case." She handed the pills to the woman. "Take them with water, it is easier to swallow."

"I...Thank you." The woman cried, taking the pills into her hands, "I...I have nothing to replay you with. Forgive me for not telling you beforehand but I-"

Sakura put her hand on the woman's shoulder, giving her a smile, "I know, I'm a doctor and it's my job to heal those that can't do it themselves."

Tears fell from her pale face, "Thank you, may the gods bless you."

"Yeah, yeah, now let me have a look at you."

"Me?"

"I know your sick as well, not as bad as your son but close, come on, sit down. Let me have a look."

As Sakura began her second checkup, the activity outside began to increase. The villagers were amazed at the woman, they had realized that the boy was not yet healed, but the woman had done something, and now the boy's breath was normal. Not as heavy as it was earlier. Itachi already knew what was going to happen...and he realized it was going to be a long delay.

XxXxX

The next day Sakura woke up and put on her shoes, pulling her pink hair back into a bun and walking to the main hall in the inn. Rows of people were laying on their backs, bandaged up and resting. These were the patients Sakura felt she had to keep close because of their conditions. A wound infection, a high fever, anything she felt was too much for the people here to handle by themselves.

She checked up on the ones that were awake first, giving them smiles and good mornings as she did her checkup. Annie had graciously offered to do this in the Inn in exchange for helping her father, who, by the way, was walking around greeting his guest while his daughter happily went around giving breakfast to the people awake, the smell from the porridge waking those that were still sleeping.

It was only hours later was she able to sit down for a while, she was relaxing by the base of a tree around the entrance of the inn. Itachi was sitting beside her, carving something into a stone as she quietly dozed off. Enjoying the rest, she felt tired, but it was a good kind of tired. It was the kind of tired she felt on a normal day, after a day of hard work at the hospital. It felt normal, and she welcomed it.

"What is 'Belfir'?" The woman's voice broke Itachi from his own quiet.

"You can read?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Sakura was feeling too good to take offense to that, "Yes, how else do you think I became a doctor."

"True," There was a moment of silence before the tall hunk sitting next to her began to talk again. "I realize that the medicine you use are from your world, and I am aware you might run out."

"Yeah, I hadn't thought of that."

"I have something for you. It is from my personal study, it once belonged to an herb collector I once knew." In front of her green eyes a book materialized. It was more of a journal, she thought once she got it in her hands. The handwriting in the book was somewhat cluttered but neat. There were drawings of plants and their uses. "I am told that all herbs useful to treat illness are in that book, their uses are as well."

"I..." She read some of the brief descriptions and was amazed at how some of these could stand in for certain medicines. "Thank you, this is perfect! You have no idea how helpful this will be if things end up like they did yesterday."

"I was not sure if you had the ability to read, so I was hesitant in giving it to you."

"I'm so glad you did! I don't even know how to thank you!"

"Your happiness is enough payment, and not to mention you did bring me back from the brink of death."

"I guess that makes up for it." She smiled, turning her eyes back to the book, eager to learn of its content.

Itachi leaned back against the tree and continued his work on carving in a seal on the stone he carried. He would offer it to the woman as a way to locate her if they ever get separated, he had a feeling that would happen more than he would want, but with her personality he wanted to be prepared for it at the least.

Movement towards them got Itachi to tense up, the person walking towards them had no good will to present towards his companion. The woman was oblivious to the man walking towards them.

He was not quite old, but past the middle of his life, a balding head and wearing monk robes the tall, thin man made his way towards them, a scowl on his face.

He stopped in front of the woman, ignoring Itachi's presence. "Are you the woman giving the people false hope?"

Sakura looked up at the sound of the man's voice, surprised at his venomous tone. "I, it's not giving anyone false hope." She said, still too stunned to make anything of the situation.

"It is blasphemy that a woman takes the duties of men in such a way. With no skill or craft." He hissed. Itachi was prepared to step in and make the man leave, but his companion had more than brains to her.

Sakura stood up to face the man, she had a hutch about who this man was. "Now you listen to me." She snapped at the man, anger quickly entering her tone, "You have no right to tell me I have no skill or craft. Aren't you supposed to be a healer, a healer is supposed to be helping these people, not turning them away because they can't pay or that you think your effort is not worth it."

"That is the way things are supposed to go, the poor deserve to die and that is that, they are worth nothing alive and if something will kill them faster than life then it won't matter, they are not important."

Sakura took one step towards the man, the anger showing on her face and in her eyes caused the man to take a step back in fear. "You...YOU!" Itachi was pleasantly surprised to discover that his companion did not only have brains, but she was fierce as well. When she pulled her arm back and punched the healer right in the jaw Itachi couldn't help but smirk and feel a small amount of pride. Feeling the throbbing in her hand after her thoughtless actions Sakura looked at Itachi for a quick second. All she found was him smirking at her. She swallowed and turned her eyes back to the man she just assaulted. "If you don't care about them, then it shouldn't bother you that a 'woman' is taking care of them." With those words she fled from the scene.

Itachi rose once she was gone from sight and turned his attention onto the man. "I have no grudge against you, but do not make it my problem by bothering my companion." With a glare that sent the man quivering, Itachi left, following after his ward.

The monk stood frozen, a throbbing jaw reminding him where he was and that he said nothing to a woman. A WOMAN! He felt fury rising in him, he would get her back somehow, but first he had to get that man out of the way.

XxXxX

It took the two another day before they could leave the small village. Itachi had wanted to leave the day they arrived but plans changed, more like the woman had made up her mind. The villagers had given them more supplies than they could carry, so the woman gave some away, to the poor. He never understood humans, and this woman was weirder than them all. He knew that most humans were selfish, and did things that only benefitted them. They cared nothing about others around them and the earth that they lived on...but he was not ignorant enough to believe that there weren't those special few that did not grovel in the dirt like the others, and this woman, Sakura, was one of them.

"Itachi, where are we going now?" Broken out of his thoughts, Itachi looked at the woman he was just thinking about, she was standing in front of him, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"To the eastern road, with the items we have received we may be able to trade for a horse."

"A horse..." Itachi did not miss the grimace that passed on her face.

"Is there a problem?"

"I don't like horses." She said.

Itachi nodded, he did not know why, but he didn't question her. They were still going to get a horse if time allowed, because they needed to get to the Waterna library without trouble. He doubted they would be able to avoid trouble, given the nature of this woman.

**Let me know your thoughts on this:**

**Now that it has been revealed who is Sakura's husband, will he still have the brotherly bond with Itachi? You can only stay tuned and find out!**

**Review, it may motivate me to update faster!**


	5. New Beginning

**Hey there readers, thanks for the support, here is part 5! Enjoy!**

Sasuke stood frozen to the ground as the person on the other side of the line spoke, "She hasn't been back to work since the storm."

"A..are you sure?" Sasuke asked, dread filling his body.

"It's been a week and she hasn't answered her cell or your house phone." The nurse spoke, "You haven't heard anything from her either?" Sasuke fell silent, his wife had disappeared for a week and he...he hadn't noticed.

"I...I've been busy so I haven't been home to see her come or go." Sasuke said, "I thought she was just busy with work."

There was a pause on the other line, "We should call the authorities."

"Could you do that, I'm going to go look for her." After hanging up the tall man made his way towards the door, grabbing his clothes and things as he walked.

"Sasuke, are you leaving?" Said man turned his head to see the red headed woman he was sleeping with standing in the doorway of her room, naked.

"I have to go." He said, as he pulled his clothes on as quickly as he could.

The woman made her way towards him and grabbed his shirt, not allowing him to button it up. She made a pout appear on her face and looked at the man, her eyes alluring, "Are you sure."

Sasuke put his hands on top of hers, and removed them from his clothes, "It's my wife, I have to go find her."

"You never cared about her before." There was no response from him, "Maybe she went off with another man?"

Sasuke froze in his tracks, the possibility of such an idea sent a cold fury racing through his veins. His wife with another man, his woman. Before the thought could consume him, images of his wife's soft face, her pink hair, her green eyes and her beautiful smile, a smile she only smiled for him, came flashing through his brain. She would never cheat on him, she may have known about his unfaithfulness but she would never do it in return. She loved him too much.

"She wouldn't." He replied, guilt rushing in to replace the fury, "She isn't me. She is better than me."

With those words the man put on his jacket and left the house, determined to find his wife.

XxXxX

"This Arcani flower has the same properties as any external anti-inflammatory medicine we might have back home. It says that they're common everywhere, I should collect some." Sakura was immersed in the book Itachi had given her. The medicines her world could be rivaled with the herbs of this world, it was amazing. "It's supposed to..."

Itachi had been listening to the woman list off herbs and their uses, it was getting repetitive but he had been droning it out for the past few hours. Her passion for healing was different that everything he was used to. Most of the human healers he had met were convinced that their healing abilities gave them a status that ranked with the kings and queens of their lands. This woman, his black eyes drifted to the figure walking in front of him, was a human from another world, a world that did not seem as bad the one he lived in. He was ready to lay down and die for his purpose to live was done, centuries of searching and this was his reward, Death. But death was chased away by this woman. With her strange pink hair, warm skin, and green eyes. She was beautiful, he could sense her soul's purity, and that was the only reason she was able to treat him without his reflexes attacking her. Such a pure soul was in danger, not just from human but from the darkness in the library he was leading her to and from himself.

"Wait!" Sakura stopped because she saw something on the ground, it was a picture of a plant in her book, but she couldn't place where exactly she had seen it. "This, what is this?"

Itachi noticed the purple herb and recognized it as something used for an upset stomach. "It is Poi." He said.

"That's it, it's used for an upset stomach." She exclaimed, bending down and picking a few of it's petals, "The book says that you're supposed to mix it with tea and drink it with an empty stomach. I should take a few." As she began to collect the herb, Itachi contemplated their plans for the future. His reason for living was her, whether she liked it or not, he was now forever in her debt and until she was dead, he was to remain with her. Her innocence was dangerous, not just from the outside world, that he could protect her from, but it was himself. His own inner darkness could come loose and cause her pain. He felt it tugging at him for a while, every time she smiled at him, or showed that she trusted him by showing her vulnerability, his inner darkness was yearning to be released. He wasn't sure what it was that it wanted from her, but he would rather not find out.

A snapping of branches behind them broke Itachi out of his thoughts, and a frown graced his features. Bandits had gathered around them, how he had missed their presence, surprised him, but it made sense. His energy was still recovering, and his instincts were dulled down. The attention he was giving the woman, may have also kept him from noticing the thieves approach. There were a handful of them, and he could hear the string of a bow being drawn back. The position they were in was not safe, he knew the thieves believed that they had not noticed them, and that was a foolish thing to do.

Sakura was still obvious to the tension that now filled their small clearing. She was still looking at the book, and taking down her own notes on the flower she had found. With the notes this book had, and the notes she was able to add on, she would be able to get a much more clear view on how she could use the medicine she finds here, to substitute for the medicine that she might need.

'_Why are you healing the people here_?'

That question had been floating around in her head for a while now, back in the town she was able to push it to the back of her head, ignoring the sheer stupidity of the question. She was a doctor and she couldn't leave people sick, knowing that she could've done something to help them, and in some cases, save their life. A better question to ask herself would be, _why _she was collecting more medicine, as if she was going to treat people everywhere she went? She doubted Itachi would let her, he had already expression his distaste for staying with those people for longer than a day.

She turned her green eyes away from the notebook in her hands and picked some of the petals she was examining. She put them into her pack, making sure they wouldn't get crushed by her other things and stood back up. Turning her head to look at her companion, she realized something wasn't right. He was tensed, his dark eyes guarded.

"Itachi?" She called out.

"Come." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her after him.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, not appreciating his man handling of her person. "Slow down!"

Ignoring the pink haired woman's complaints, Itachi took his steps strategically. He needed to get them away from the open area, somewhere where their bows would have less accuracy and he had a chance to kill their enemies without Sakura getting harmed in any way.

It didn't take long for him to find the cover he needed, he pushed Sakura behind him, and into the corner she needed to be in, before turning around to face their hidden enemies. It did not take long for the bandits to reveal themselves.

"Well it seems you've noticed us." Sakura heard the voice before she saw the person. Looking around Itachi's broad back, she saw a man wearing dirty brown clothes and a smell that made her want to gag. He was holding up what seemed like a sword in their direction. "If you give us your belongings and the woman and we promise to leave you in only two pieces." The man said, leering at Sakura's pretty face.

Was this guy trying to kill them, Sakura wondered. She looked up at Itachi and found his face expressionless, she looked back the man in front of them and frowned.

"No." Itachi replied, his deep voice resinating throughout his body. Sakura felt the vibrations, before realizing she had stepped a lot closer to her friends back than before.

"Then we'll just take things by force." The man smirked, "You must already know that we have you surrounded. You have no hope for survival and if you don't take my offer we're gonna kill the bitch too."

"HEY!" Sakura snapped, not liking his name calling. She felt Itachi tense at her voice, a quick glare over his shoulder caused her to quiet down.

"Feisty huh, this'll be fun!" The grunt sneered as a handful of men walked out from the tree's behind him. Sakura knew that Itachi was strong, but could he take on this many people? She didn't know what she could do, and on top of that she didn't have anything to swing around wildly so she was practically useless.

"Stay back." Itachi ordered as he took a step forward, drawing his sword as he got closer to the other men.

What happened next left Sakura unable to breath at the sheer amount of fear that coursed through her veins. Itachi was moving fast, faster than any of his opponents. His movements were all graceful, not a single swipe missed its target. Red blood poured from his victims, as fell to the ground, their lives extinguished without, their eye's filled with a dreadful look that made the pinkette want to curl up into a ball and cry. Her companion didn't hesitate for even a second as he killed all of his opponents.

When he was done taking care of the bandits he shook off the blood from his blade before sheathing it, and turned around to find Sakura staring at him with something akin to horror and disgust. He was not sure why it left him feeling apprehensive, but he proceeded closer to her with caution. A single hand was slowly outstretched as he made to touch her, when his fingers were centimeters away from making contact with her warn, soft skin, she flinched away from his touch. He froze at her action, and cursed himself for his idiocy. She was innocent, and what he did was no different than murdering kittens or children in front of her.

"Sakura." He said, only to be cut off by her change in expression.

"How could you kill them?" She snapped at him, her eyes shining with anger.

Itachi was surprised, not that he showed it, he expected her to fear what he just did, not get angry at him for it.

"You didn't even give them a chance to run away! Why couldn't you just talk it out, or scare them away? Why did you just kill them without showing any sign of mercy or-"

"Sakura." His tone was firm, and accomplished in quietening her. "These men are not worth your mercy, they are not like the people in the town."

"But they are people!" She snapped at him, her green eyes shining with something that made the darkness in him shift. "Who are you to decide whether these people deserved to die any more than the ones back in the village!" She got no reply from him, but she didn't let that bother her. "Some of them were only teenagers!"

"They wanted to steal from us, kill me and more than likely use your body and sell you on the slave market for a couple of coin." He replied, no emotion was evident in his words, but there was something swirling in his dark eyes that Sakura failed to notice in her rage.

"We had more than enough food, if wouldn't have killed us to give it to them!" She countered, "You were strong enough to kill them without breaking a sweat, why didn't you just scare them off?"

A frown appeared on the man's lips, his eyes hardening, hiding the shifting emotions behind them. It never occurred to him to actually scare them away, killing them made sure they never came after them again, and promised a safe night from bandits, not just for him but also for other unfortunate travelers that may have encountered them if they had remained alive. Leaving them alive had never been an option for him, it was an instinct to kill.

"Sakura." Once he made sure he had her attention he continued, "This is not the world you know."

"But, people are the same."

Her insistent attitude was aggravating but he felt amused, she had seen him kill without mercy just minutes before, the dead bodies, that were probably still warn with the heat of a beating heart, only a few feet from her and she still had the courage to _scold_ him for not sparing their lives. This woman was either too brave for her own good, or had no sense for her own well-being, both traits did not bode well for their future travels.

"It is my instinct to kill." He said after a long silence, "It is the only way I know to survive."

Sakura felt a thread of sadness for him, knowing he was speaking the truth, but it wasn't something she wanted him to continue. "Then change." She said. He raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her, "I know you are really old and you probably have already formed your thoughts and opinions on things, but you were dying just a week ago. You were ready to die but I saved you." She was looking down at her feet, a sudden urge to look away from him overtook her.

"You did." He said, not sure where she was headed with this.

Calming her temper down with is rash actions and disregard for human life, Sakura turned her green eyes at him, "You were ready to die I saved you. You have a second chance at life and this time you should appreciate it. You said that your goal in life was to kill the person that you were after and you did that. You killed whoever you were after, but now you have another chance. Why don't you live this time and experience the life that you now have. Experience the world around you, and how important every life is instead of cutting it down without hesitation."

Her words stirred emotions in him that he tried to desperately keep off his face, but he couldn't help his eyes widening at her words. They rang true and the look in her eyes, the emotions she held there made him want to do something that he had to force himself to not do. A lightness that he had never felt before took over him as he held her gaze, he completed the goal had set for himself in his life, after thousands of years he had accomplished it. While he was ready to die after it, not feeling that there was anything for him to look forward to in the world of the living, he was brought back from the brink of death by this strange pink haired woman. Her kind eyes and soft smiles left him mesmerized and he knew he had a reason to live. It was her.

"I understand." He said, a small smile gracing his features. Sakura's eyes widened at his lips, the smile, no matter how small, made him look younger. The stress in his face was gone and she was hit with the fierce realization that the man in front of her was beautiful. He was handsome with his normal expressionless face, but his smile...

The cold metal on her finger reminded her of something very important and she looked away from him, her hand reflexively toying with the band around her finger as a feeling of guilt arose in her. She felt like she was betraying her husband, which was a silly thought, but...

Itachi did not miss her actions, and a spark of anger crossed his expression at the thought of what that band on her finger signified. Why he was angered by this was beyond him, but he didn't enjoy the feeling he got from watching her divert her attention away from him.

"Sakura." Her beautiful green eyes looked up at him, a worried look in them, "I promise to be more...aware of the worth of life from this point on."

She gave him a smile, "That's better." She said, a nervous expression passed her face as she looked around him to the dead bodies of their attackers.

"Come, we must be on our way." He said, "We have to cross half of this forest before nightfall."

"Right!"

**I'm trying to develop the bond between the two, and I think it's going along nicely. Well this chapter, Sasuke finds out his wife is missing oooo! What is our chicken butt going to do! **

**Preview of the next chapter! Sasuke goes looking for his wife, Sakura questions Itachi a bit more about his past and Itachi questions Sakura about her family. Let's see how things go!**

**Review!**


	6. Scared

**Some questions will be answered in this chapter about Itachi, but I wouldn't get my hopes up, he's a cryptic little bastard!**

**But more Itachi/Sakura bonding in this one! **

**Enjoy!**

The cold ground was uncomfortable, which was something Sakura was not surprised to feel, but after laying down in a much more comfortable bed for the past few nights, she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned, her blanket was rumpled around her, her pillow, which was made up of her bag of clothes, was scratchy against her cheek. With a sigh, she got sat up, giving up on trying to fall asleep. Her green eyes looked across from where she had been laying and saw Itachi sitting up with his back against a tree. He was staring at her, his eyes unreadable in the dark.

Feeling a need to explain herself she opened her mouth, "I couldn't sleep." He gave her a nod, but it strangely left her feeling foolish. "I am just used to sleeping in an actual bed so this is not what I'm used to." She rambled.

"Hm." His lack of expression was not unexpected, he seemed quiet by nature. He also didn't need sleep according to him, because he wasn't human. Which left the question of what he actually was. He wasn't human, he said so himself, he was Neo something Neosporin...no that couldn't be right, Sakura thought in amusement.

"You don't sleep." Itachi didn't respond because it was more of a statement than a question. "Don't you ever get tired?"

Dark eyes studied the female sitting across from him, he knew she had no ill will to learn more about his person. It was curiosity, something he began to understand drove this woman to do the things she did. "I do not require rest."

"But you were sleeping when I found you." She countered.

"I was exhausted of all energy." He replied, "I was close to death, and until I received your help. As I slept I was recovering what energy I could before our travels; both for my health and your protection."

"So you don't need rest until you've used up all your energy." She restated, trying to get her mind around the idea. Not being able to sleep wasn't a bad thing, there were many times during her life that she wished she didn't need sleep. College finals, busy days at the hospital, but there were also times where sleep was necessary not only just for health, but also emotional times. There were times where she just wanted to sleep the day away, and not face her problems or responsibilities, but life wasn't so simple.

"I can allow myself to sleep when I wish, though it is not required." He said, his eyes not missing the emotions she tried hard to cover.

Wanting to change the subject to something more interesting the pinkette asked him something she was putting off for a while now. "You said you forgot how old you were, were you being serious?"

The childlike wonder in her green eyes seemed to amuse him, he understood that human lives were short, compared to him, they were born and gone in the blink of an eye. Knowing her to be a healer it did not surprise him that she would think his age fascinating.

"As a Neophirn I am immortal, ageless. There was no lie in my words, I am indeed old." Sakura watched as Itachi seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. Speculative green eyes wondered what exactly it was he was thinking of. Maybe the countless people he had met, his family.

Sakura looked up at the stars, there were a lot more than she was used to and that was probably because of how dark it was. Without the town lights illuminating the world, there was darkness. Itachi didn't want to start a fire in risk of attracting any unwanted guest, but it was a warm night so it was unnecessary and the moon illuminated their camp enough for her to feel comfortable; she doubted he needed any light to actually see. On top of being immortal he probably had night vision.

"Is any of your family still alive?"

Itachi turned his eyes up to the stars, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

His dark eyes turned to her, "Maybe."

The silence that followed was heavy, Sakura had a feeling he wouldn't say anything else about the subject so she didn't push him. Even though his family history was unknown, she unconsciously began to think of her own. Sasuke would've noticed her disappearance now, if he didn't notice himself the hospital would've noticed and informed him. Would he be worried, relieved? A horrible weight settled in her chest as thoughts of home returned. She wanted to go home, even if what was waiting for her wasn't ideal, it was better than this unknown world.

Itachi knew his companion was bound to another, she had revealed that much herself, but he wanted to know more. The curiosity he felt had no explanation, but he wanted to know more.

"Do you have a family?" His deep voice, broke the silence, startling her from her thoughts.

Unconsciously she began to play with her wedding band. "Yes," she took a deep breath, "I have my family back home." Itachi looked at her expectantly, obviously expecting her to say more. "My mother and father live in another state so I don't see them that much, but I talk to them when I can. My husband..." What was she supposed to say about him, nothing came to mind so she continued on, "We don't have any children."

A frown appeared on his face at her avoidance on the topic of her husband. Deciding to take a more direct approach he addressed her again, "Sakura, tell me about your husband, you do not speak of him."

"I...I don't know what to say. We met when I was finishing up my residency in the hospital. He came in as an OR patient, I think it was a car crash, and I was given permission to participate in the surgery. After he woke up and I was the person in charge of him until he was discharged and during that time...he asked me dinner as thanks. After that night we dated for a couple of years until he," Itachi's eyes narrowed as her voice began to break, "...proposed to me and we got married. Its bee-" The memories of a happier time drew tears to the pinkette's eyes, her throat constricted and she found herself unable to continue. Aware of a certain pair of eyes on her form, she raised her knee's and buried her face in them, wrapping her arms around her head. Hiding her sorrow from him, her shame.

An uneasy feeling took over the man's mind, he was not sure what had occurred, but it caused the normally joyful woman to cry. Was she sad because she missed her husband? That had to be the answer, he concluded. There was no other reason for her to cry after telling him about her joyful moments where she found her husband. It was understandable, she was thrown in another world without anyone she knew. Though he understood her sadness, he didn't like it.

Sakura didn't hear Itachi move, but she felt his hand on her head, at least she assumed it was him, who else could it be. "Why do you cry?" He asked.

Not sure how to reply, she kept quiet. What was she supposed to tell him, that her husband didn't love her anymore? That she was to pathetic to actually confront the issue of her husband cheating on her, with him. What was she going to tell him?

"Because I'm sad." She managed to say.

"Hm." Itachi stared at the trembling woman trying to think of a way to make her stop. After a few moments of silence, only broken by her occasional sniffing, Itachi had figured out what to say. "Do not fear little one, I will get you to your home and mate. You have my word."

Feeling oddly comforted by his confident words, Sakura was able to stop her tears and calmed down. Hope for a better future awakening in her, and as long as Itachi was with her, she felt she would be safe.

Itachi's eyes widened as the pinkette looked up from her knee's, a soft smile on her lips. It was an image of beauty that tugged at the hidden shadows of his soul. The darkness was pulling at him, pushing him to reach out and caress her delicate neck and when the shock of it left her eyes, to snap it in two and then watch the light fade from her green-.

Dropping his hand from her head of strange pink hair, he made his way back to the other side of the camp. Putting distance between them would help with the temptation of putting an end of her life. Ignoring her shocked look he turned his back to her, staring off into the darkness of the forest. "Go to sleep Sakura, we have a long journey tomorrow."

"I..." Whatever she was going to say seemed to have died on her tongue, but she nodded. "Goodnight Itachi, and...Thank you."

XxXxX

"So do you have any other special powers?" The pinkette asked as she walked ahead of her companion.

"Special powers?" He questioned.

"Well humans are pretty boring in terms of their abilities. You are immortal, can do magic and have incredible healing abilities, is there anything else?" Her eyes roamed the floor of their path in case she saw any herbs.

"Humans can do magic, anyone can." Came the reply.

"Come on Itachi, you know what I mean."

"I have an extended amount of stamina, both mental and physical; it is not comparable to that of a human. Most of my physical abilities are better than that of a human. My sword play is sharper than others, but my experience stretches over thousands of years, rather than half a century."

"Thats it?" Green eyes looked over a pair of slim shoulders, slight disappoint shone in them.

"One does not give away every secret at the beginning of a battle." Was the reply.

"But we are not fighting." She said. After getting no reply from the male behind her, Sakura turned to look at him, a pout on her lips. She did not see him behind her. Stopping in place the Pinkette felt nervous. "I-Itachi." She called out, but received no answer. A feeling that she was being watched caused her mind to come up with some stupid thoughts. He had left her, sick of her crying, slowing him down and asking questions that didn't really matter. He had left her because he couldn't stand her. A chill ran though every nerve in her body at the thought, sadness creeping through her mind. "Please come back." She said, her throat suddenly tight as her vision began to blur with unfallen tears.

Itachi frowned, his original plan to demonstrate his ability was now gone. He had not expected her to react in such a manner. Stepping out of the shadows he stood in front of her; unsure of what to do. Last night when she had shed tears he placed a hand on her head, she had stopped.

"Sakura." Hearing his soft voice made broke the haze of emotion blocking her senses.

Green eyes filled with such desperation took the male by surprise. He did not expect his actions to be taken in such a serious matter. Her large green eyes expressed such sadness, such loneliness that it made him curious to what had occurred to this innocent soul for such emotion to come forth.

Without thinking about her actions Sakura wrapped her arms around her companion, squeezing him tightly to make sure that he was actually there, and not just her imagination. He was stiff in her embrace but made no attempt to move away. Sakura was glad he didn't, she had a feeling if he did anything, whether it was return her hug, or push her away, she would've broken down again.

She held onto him for a few minutes, it was enough for her to calm down and realize certain things about this man. He was extremely muscular, it wasn't seen in mass, but more in the firmness she had felt as his muscles tensed beneath her. He was a head taller than her and bigger, her arms didn't even connect when they were around him. Also, something she wasn't sure why she hadn't realized sooner, but his smell. It was a strange mixture of burning wood and spices. Overall her embrace had taught her one thing; her companion was strong, and smelled appealing, but the most important, he was _male_. He was not human, but he was male and she knew that when she treated him he had all the male parts a human had.

"Sakura." His voice broke her out of her thoughts about his person. His strong hands wrapped around her wrists and gently pried them from his body, he let her arms drop at her sides before placing his big, warm hands on her shoulders. His dark eyes staring into her green.

"I...I thought you left me." She whispered, afraid to raise it in any way.

His brow furrowed at her words, but then he remembered the look in her eyes. The desperation. She was betrayed by someone she cared for, they had left her and this trauma had activated with his disappearance. With determination he looked into her eyes once again, making sure she was staring at him and no one else. "Sakura, I vow to never leave you. You have saved my life and now what is left, is yours." Her eyes widened at his words, she knew he meant them with only platonic meaning, but her heart was messing with her head and a sweet ache began to form.

"You promise." She asked, shyly diverting her eyes at her childishness.

Not liking her turning away, Itachi used a hand to cup her cheek and push her head so she was staring into his eyes once again. Her cheeks had a pleasant flush to them, the color making her look even more beautiful, pure. Swallowing something unknown, he nodded, "I promise to defend and be by your side forever."

Sakura felt the butterflies in her stomach before she could even breath properly. A dull throbbing by her heart became faster and faster. Her brain was yelling at her to stop, she could not look at him, at Itachi in any other way other than friendship. She was married for goodness sake, and he...he was her patient. There was a strict rule against that, and he had said he wasn't fully recovered and that meant he was still her patient. She couldn't feel anything for her patients outside of the professional ones.

Taking a step back from the dark male, his hand falling back to his side, Sakura looked down at her feet strengthening her resolve before looking back up at Itachi. "Thank you." She smiled, "I want to thank you in advance for hel-"

She was interrupted by a sudden growl from his direction. Looking up she saw something akin to annoyance in his usually passive eyes. Itachi was glaring at her, and it made her skin crawl.

"Sakura." Her name was spoken with something like irritation, but she couldn't be sure. "Do not close yourself too me."

"Wh-"

"No, I can see the pain you have felt and I cannot take that away, but I know the pain of keeping it to ones self." He took a step towards her, there were now only centimeters apart from each other. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and his masculine scent. "I shall help you, not only physically reaching your goal but also to fight the sadness you keep hidden in you." Green eyes widened as two large hands cupped her cheeks, "You must allow me to see the pain little one, or I cannot help you no matter how much I wish it." His tender touch was enough for the tears to fall from her eyes, the emotions she had held in for the past year came pouring out. Sobs tore from her throat as she let the memories of Sasuke and the other woman come forth, the painful silences that happened between her and Sasuke every time she tried to bring up his actions. The one time she had brought up the problem and he had left her in a rage, but he hadn't denied any of her accusations. The time she was having dinner with a male coworker and he had been at the same restaurant with the other woman, she wasn't sure if he had seen her, but she had seen him. Countless other times finding him guilty but being to cowardly to confront him. She was scared; scared that he would leave her, scared that she would be alone; scared that she wouldn't be able to function if he left her.

Itachi felt his heart clench at her pain, she was crying from the heart. Her tears were of true pain and sadness, one he wished he knew, but wouldn't push her to tell. His hands still cupped her cheeks so she couldn't turn away, he wanted to see all her tears because without him watching it would be no better than crying in the shadows alone.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke stopped his car on the side of the road where he saw tire tracks swerve into the trees. The dark marks on the road led into the tree's that lined the road, but there was no sign of a car having gotten there, it was like it had just disappeared. Running a hand through his dark hair he left sigh of frustration. This was the eighth time he had driven down this road, looking for any clue, no matter how small, for his wife's disappearance. So far he had no luck.

She had not been in the hospital, nor had she returned home, and her parents hadn't heard anything from her. Sasuke was losing his mind, he needed to know that she was okay. Deciding to head to their home to see if she had left any clue there, the tall male walked back to his car and drove in the direction of his home.

His phone rang, and snatching it up from the cup holder he was disappointed that it was only Karin. Ignoring the call he put the phone down, and when he looked up he saw a figure standing in the road. Acting on pure instinct he turned the wheel, not noticing the tree's that his car was going to crash into.

XxXxX

**Hope you can see where this is going! There is no romance yet, but it's building up, let's see it goes!**

**Review!**

**Let me know about what you want Itachi to do to Sakura! What will happen to Sasuke?! **

**Let me know!**


	7. Recklace

**This one is coming out a big early because I am going to Fanime this weekend and I doubt I will remember to post this then. Not to mention I have a lot of HW to do for school since finals are coming up, my professor decided to gift us with an essay on top of our research project so I will be busy this week before Fanime, so I won't have anything to do the weekend of Fanime! Logic!**

**If anyone is wondering the schedule I'm trying to keep up is an update every weekend. I will try to keep this going, so expect a update Saturday, every week! (Once we get to summer time...well thats another thing all together!) **

**This story is rated M not just for sexual content (which may or may not happen, I'm an awkward person when I write that and my mind just goes blank, so I doubt anything that I might write will come out any good). It is also rated M for disturbing imagery or thoughts that might result from thoughts or actual events.**

**(Not pier reviewed, or looked over that well. If you find any errors let me know and I will go back and try to fix them and re upload the some what edited chapter!) **

**ENJOY!**

"This is Mea." Itachi announced, breaking the pinkette from her thoughts. Green eyes looked to where he was indicating and saw another town, a bit bigger than the first one she had been too, but it looked about the same. There was a fence build around it, but there were some houses scattered outside the wooden walls. "I will try to purchase a horse here, and we shall stay the night in an inn." Smiling at the prospect of a good bed, Sakura felt her spirits lift. She was also looking forth to taking a bath.

The two walked down the hillside and onto the dirt path that led to the gates of the town. There were two men stationed at the gate who watched Sakura and Itachi walk past them. Feeling uneasy with the look the two men gave her, Sakura walked closer to her companion.

There were still a couple of hours before the sun set so the people of the town were still bustling around, buying things, doing chores. Sakura liked it, it felt nice to be with other people. Her eyes drifted back to her companions back and a blush formed on her cheeks. The events of the previous day flashed in front of her, he had comforted her, told her to let him in. A smile formed on her lips at the irony; she was trying to distance herself from him because of her attraction to him, and he forced her to do the exact opposite.

"_Sakura, do not close yourself too me." _

His words echoed in her head and she wanted to scream at him to stop. It wasn't fair that she was like this over a few words and he was fine. He had watched her cry, saw all the snot and tears she produced but made no comment. It wasn't until she had stopped, not able to produce anymore tears that he let her go. She received a small smile from him, and a poke to her bigger than normal forehead.

"Sakura." Snapping herself out of her thoughts the pinkette looked at Itachi.

"Y-yes." She said.

"This is the inn we shall be staying at." She looked past him to see a two story building standing tall against the other buildings. She nodded at him, and with that he led her inside. While she looked around the room, Itachi bought a room for the night. There were some people sitting around the lounge like area, drinking and talking. She got a couple of glances from the men there, but nothing else. After Itachi had gotten the key he led Sakura to their room.

The pinkette made a straight line for the single bed, knowing that Itachi was going to keep a look out. She laid down on the soft mattress, letting her body relax. Itachi watched with mild amusement at her childish actions, but he made no comment. Instead he made his way to where she had dropped her medicine bag. Pulling the stone he had carved a locating ruin in, he slipped it into her bag.

"I will be leaving for a short while." Itachi said, "You must remain here."

"Okay." She smiled at him, before flopping back on the bed.

"I am serious Sakura, do not leave this room, do not open the door for anyone besides myself, do you understand."

"Of course." The pinkette said, waving him away.

Itachi frowned, apparently he was not certain that she would listen to his orders, but he would have to take her word. Giving her form one last look he walked to the door and left.

Sakura heard the door close, but she didn't move. The bed was too comfortable at the moment and she didn't have anything to do without Itachi present anyway. With those thoughts, the pinkette allowed herself to fall asleep.

XxXxX

"Hey!" A loud voice woke Sasuke up from his unconscious state, his quickly learned that his body was in too much pain to sit up. "Don't move, you hit that tree pretty hard."

Sasuke realizing that he had crashed his car scowled, this would not help him find his wife. He went back and tried to think of what made him lose control of his car. There was something in the road, but he couldn't remember anything past it being a dark figure, possibly a person. Letting out a frustrated sigh he looked up at the man who had possible pulled him out of the car. It was a male with messy blond hair that spiked in every direction with blue eyes. There were faded scars on both of his cheeks, and his smile showed off canines that probably weren't normal, but Sasuke gave it no thought.

"What happened?" He asked the blond.

"Well I was walking down the road and I saw your metal box just run to the tree. I pulled you out of the box and thats it." He replied.

Sasuke forced himself to sit up, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the groan of pain from coming out. He checked to see if he had his phone in his pocket, but there was no luck. He then remembered that his phone was in the cup holder in his car. He turned his head and saw his car completely destroyed by the tree. He pushed himself to his feet and made his way to his car. The door on the drivers side was completely ripped off of its hinges. He looked at it with wide eyes, had the blond guy ripped his door off? No it was impossible, the crash probably did it. Shaking his head, he turned back to the interior of his car, having better things to worry about than the cars door, Sasuke began to look for his phone.

After a few moments of searching, he found it, but not in the condition he wanted. The screen had shattered when it hit something, and now the phone wouldn't turn on. He turned back to the blond, hoping he had a phone.

"Do you have a phone?" He asked him.

"A what?" The blond questioned, a look of confusion in his eyes.

"A phone." Sasuke growled, his patience growing thin.

"I don't know what that is."

Sasuke glared at the blond, "Are you stupid, how do you not know what a phone is!"

The blond smiled at him, confusing Sasuke instantly. "I don't know, I'm not really rich enough to buy any fancy devices."

Sasuke looked at the blond's clothes, they were an orange color, dirty and ripped in some places. The guys tanned skin looked dirty, like he hadn't taken a shower or washed his face for a while. It was acceptable that he didn't have a phone, but not knowing what a phone was is another thing all together.

"We need to get a tow truck." Sasuke sighed, "Do you know if there is a house nearby?"

"There is a village not far from here." He replied.

Village? Sasuke looked at the blond then around him. There seemed to be nothing but dense forest around them, which was strange because his car had to have come from some direction. No matter how strong the blond may seem, he doubted he was able to move a car by himself; but if he didn't do it, then who did. Actually he doubted it was a person because his car looked pretty natural against the tree, but there were no tire marks, no road, nothing.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"I think we're somewhere on the border of Canaco and Bromendir. I was headed towards Hague in Bromendir but I think it is still a weeks journey from here."

Sasuke felt his eye muscle twitch as he listened to the guys words. Not only was he poor, he was crazy. Though the words brought a different kind of fear to him, what if he wasn't crazy. It was a stupid thought to entertain but it made the most sense out of everything that had happened so far.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Naruto!" The blond exclaimed, giving him a smile, "Whats yours?"

"Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you Sasuke!"

XxXxX

A knock on the door woke Sakura up from the light nap she had fallen into. Feeling a bit groggy from being woken, the pinkette walked to the door and pulled it open. Standing on the other side was a young boy, probably twelve or thirteen, with dark hair and eyes, a look of desperation on his face. They both stared at each other for a while, taking in the others appearance.

"Are you the healer that doesn't take money and cured an entire village?"

"What?" Sakura asked, confusion at his words.

"Can you please heal my mother!" He asked, "I do not have much money, but I can offer you my life!"

Stunned by the boys' conviction, Sakura found herself unable to say anything, but she was now certain that people in this world were willing to give up themselves for things they really wanted. It showed that they were serious about their choice, but it was so different than what Sakura was used to and it bothered her. First Itachi and his disregard for life, and now this boy. He was willing to give up his life to get help for his mother, but what about afterwards. Was he just going to leave his mother once she was better?

"No." Sakura replied, her mind set.

"B...but you have to, please!" Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes, which he furiously wiped away.

Sakura's heart ached for him, but she was firm in her resolve. She put a hand on his messy head and when their eyes met she began to talk again. "I don't want you to give me your life."

"But I have nothing else to offer." He sobbed.

"I don't need your life because even if I heal your mom she will still need you." Hope flared in his brown eyes, "Let me get my things and you can lead me to you mom." She gave him a smile, which he returned with a lot of bowing and thank you's of his own. Sakura turned around the grabbed her medical bag, making sure she had everything she would need, and turned back to her guest.

XxXxX

Itachi knew when he reached the entrance of the inn that Sakura was no longer in their room. Growling under his breath he checked the area to see if there were any signs of a struggle, finding none he reached out to the ruin he carved into the stone. She was on the other side of the town. He knew this was going to happen, that was why he had placed the tracker on her to begin with. He turned around and began to walk in the direction he felt the ruin in. It was almost time for the sun to set and the villagers were bustling around the streets, finishing what they did to survive until the next day.

Their lives were small and fleeting, after living for as long as he had, the notion of such a small life was both terrifying and a bit enviable. With immortality came time; time to do anything one wished. With a short life one got a rich experience out of life. When humans don't know if they'll survive another year, they tend to make most of their time. The good and the bad have deeper meanings to them than they did him. It was a richer life, one he now envied. With no thought to kill himself, his life would continue what it would bring would be a mystery, but he had promised Sakura that he wouldn't take it for granted.

Sakura...

She was going to return home and if that was not possible she would eventually die of age. What would he do once she was gone? With no goal to look forward to afterwards, his life was empty. A frown formed on his lips at the thought, he would be able to do whatever he wished, but what did he want? The image of a certain pink haired doctor came to mind, and he froze.

No, he did not want her, it was his darkness tempting him to take her life and consume her soul. It was the madness in him that wanted to split her skin and bathe in her blood, to taste the crimson fluids as they rolled down her skin. Especially from that delicate neck of hers.

"_Killing me will find you with no peace Itachi. The only thing you will accomplish is pushed the darkness inside of you to grow and the madness will start to creep to the surface, twisting any light you have in your life. The hate will consume you, to the point of insanity. You will kill many, humans, demons, beasts, anything that crosses paths with you."_

"_I am nothing like you." Itachi calmly replied, as he lunged towards his enemy. _

_The older man moved out of the way, settling down a ways off, "I have been waiting for death for a long time. If you can bring me peace, I will tell you the secret to a simpler life."_

_Ignoring the man's words Itachi flashed towards him, his blade ready to kill._

Itachi's eyes snapped open, his normal black eyes a bleeding crimson. Pushing the thoughts of his final battle to the back of his mind, calmed himself, the red in his eyes receding.

"They say she has pink hair!" Itachi's attention was brought to the women standing near the watering well. Pink hair, there was only one person he knew who had that hair. "I heard from the crier that she healed an entire village by herself without the use of magic. The doctor in the town was angry, he was upped by a healer who didn't use magic and was a woman on top of that!"

"Really?"

"Yes, and listen to this, apparently she didn't ask for any price when she healed them!"

That sounded like his little healer, Itachi thought as he continued on his walk. The rumor had spread, which wasn't surprising, but the speed at which it did was astonishing. If it had gotten here, then they will be known everywhere they went in this cursed country. They would be hounded by humans at every turn asking for Sakura's help; and knowing her, she wasn't going to refuse.

Taking a calming breath he continued on his search, already knowing that she was probably healing someone who had recognized her.

XxXxX

Sakura placed her tools back into her bag, and began to look for the medicine she needed to give to the mother. The house that they lived in was not a large one, but it was in better quality that the ones she had seen in the last village she was in. The young boy, whose name she learned was Gel, had gotten her whatever she needed that he could get. She sent him out for water, but she didn't really need that, she just needed him to leave the room so she could work without him constantly asking her questions about everything she did.

His mother had a bacterial infection that made her throat ache and a fever to break out. She gave her some antibiotics that would help clear that up and an order to have the house cleaned out. The infection was probably caught in her damp sleeping quarters. There was a leak in the ceiling and that resulted in some mold growing and her sickness. The woman thanked her and offered to make her some food as thanks. Sakura didn't argue with the woman and decided to wait for food, food that would no doubt be delicious.

"How did you know who I was?" Sakura asked Gel as she waited for her bowl of soup to cool.

"There have been rumors about a pink haired woman who healed an entire village without magic!" Gel replied, "I saw you and your companion come in through the gates and I knew it was you."

"Then why did you wait until later to come and get me?"

"I...I was afraid of your companion." He confessed, red seeping into his pale cheeks.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, causing Gel to redden further, "I know he is pretty mean looking." Itachi was pretty intimidating if you didn't know him, and she was still pretty scared of him even though it was for different reasons.

"I'm glad you can laugh at my expense." Three heads turned to the entrance, where the intimidating figure of Itachi stood. "But I believe that I made it clear that you were not to leave the room on your own."

Sakura looked down at her bowl, avoiding eye contact with her companion. She felt like she was being scolded, which she probably was, and she felt like a child again, caught doing something bad.

"Well...um..." Sakura couldn't figure out what to say, so she took a spoonful of the soup into her mouth, and immediately regretted her decision. It was still hot, but she managed to not spit any out. She looked up at Itachi and found him with a smug smirk on his lips. She scowled at him, "You probably think I deserved this." She snapped at him.

"It will be acceptable punishment." He said.

"W-Would you like some food?" Gel's mother asked.

Itachi shook his head, "It is fine, I shall be outside Sakura, finish and we shall return to our room." She nodded at him and watched him leave.

"Your husband is handsome." Gel's mother said, taking a seat next to Sakura with her own bowl of food.

Sakura felt her face heat, "He isn't my husband." She replied, "He is my friend."

"Of course." The woman said, giving Sakura a knowing smile, which did nothing to help the pinkette's blush.

Outside Itachi surveyed the area, now that people knew about Sakura the chances that whoever summoned her to this world might be able to find them, so he had to be vigilant. He allowed his mind survey their immediate area, checking for anyone with a level higher than it should, or something that didn't belong. Everything seemed normal so it was safe, at least for now.

He stood watch outside, not just to search for possible threats, but to ward off any other poor souls who needed healing. He knew Sakura would be angry at his intervention if she knew, but he would make sure she didn't. He was in no hurry to help her home, but she had broken down in front of him. She wished to go home, back to her...husband and helping every unfortunate soul that crossed their path was not in her best interest, regardless of how much she wanted to help them.

After a while Sakura emerged from the house, a smile on her lips.

"I'm ready." She said, giving him a shy look. He nodded at her and led the way back to their room in the inn. Sakura didn't talk to him the entire way there, she was too lost in her thoughts to speak, or even notice the looks she was receiving from the townspeople. She also missed the looks Itachi was giving them, preventing any of them from stepping forward.

Once they reached the safety of their room Itachi turned on Sakura, giving her a glare that made her remember that Itachi was a lot scarier than he usually seemed.

"We had a promise Sakura, you were not to leave this room." He growled at her.

"I...he needed help and his mom-"

"This world is full of the sick and dying Sakura, you cannot treat them all."

"Bu-"

"We are not aware who brought you to this world, and you cannot believe the word of each beggar that comes your way claiming they need help. This is not the world you are used to, things are different here and the naivety you have around you will only get you hurt."

Sakura found herself speechless at his words, she knew he meant well, and everything he said was the truth, but she also felt anger. Anger at the fact that he was right and she could've gotten herself killed, but she didn't care. She helped someone feel better and that was her life. If she couldn't help anyone what reason did she have to live for? She couldn't count on her husband, and even if there was anything else in her own world, she didn't have it anymore. She was here now and that was all that mattered.

Without giving him a response Sakura walked over to her bed, took off her shoes and laid down, her back to him. She was not going to let him see her cry again, the insensitive brute.

Itachi watched her lay down, feeling guilt stab at his chest. He could've handled this better, the poor thing looked close to tears. Tightening his jaw he decided to push the emotion away, she had to know, he could not protect her if she ran off and was reckless, no matter how innocent she was. He looked out the window, getting ready to stand guard for the rest of the night, trying to ignore the scent of tears that came from her direction.

XxXxX

**They had a fight, obviously this is not going to last long, give it a chapter or two.**

**And Sasuke met Naruto, YAY!**

**Preview of the next chapter, Sasuke finds out something because of two men gossiping, and Naruto agree's to help! **

**And be sure that I read your reivews, I read them ALL. I literally check my phone every hour to see if I got an email saying I got a review. And when i see that i got one I just lose my shit and I feel awesome! Makes my day a whole lot better, because lets face it, college is fun, but uurrrrhhhhh! (Gonna reply to reviews next week, so you can ask whatever shit you want before then and I will answer, if you're readers from some of my other stories, bring it! And the fact that you're reading this, makes sure that I will reply to your questions about them)!**

**Review!**

**Tell me about your con-experiences. I've been to a few anime cons, but never anything big like fanime (Never had the transportation or money to go, but I do now!)**

**Let me know your thoughts on Itachi's strange desire to kill Sakura? Any guesses? And wishes for things to happen with his strange fetish? **

**Let's see if I can write something here for those of you that bothered to read this far! (not part of the story, just me feeling generous.**

**Itachi watched as the pinkette slept, his seat by the window gave him a clear view of both her and the front of the Inn. He was able to see everyone that approached the Inn from the front and watch out for any possible threats. There were none, and the bed next to Sakura was looking more and more inviting. He did not require sleep, but he could feel the hardness of the wood underneath him, and his body wanted a soft surface to rest upon. Sakura's bed was exactly what he wanted. **

**Letting his desire win out, he lifted himself off of the chair and walked over to the empty side of the bed. The blanket was pulled over Sakura's soft shoulders, but her throat and face were left exposed. His vision worked just as well in the dark than it did with the sun, and he saw her skin, looking soft and smooth. It was an almost angelic view, one he knew he should look away from, but decided not to. **

**Pushing off his shoes and removing most of his weapons, Itachi laid down next to Sakura. Her scent immediately overwhelmed his senses, even blocking out the smell of the bed they were laying in. It was soft and sweet, something he knew would extend to her taste. The more he stared at her pale skin, the more he wanted to lean over and **_**taste**_** it. It was a pull that he was no longer able to resist. **

**Pushing himself up by his elbow, Itachi hovered over Sakura, his eyes on the pale skin of her delicate neck. No urge to see her blood came, and for that he was thankful. Leaning down he allowed himself to taste her.**

**The skin on her neck was soft and warm, his own cold skin felt warm by contact. Allowing himself to suck on her skin and run his tongue along the abused skin, shot a thrill of desire through his body. The tingling sensation was long forgotten and it felt strange, not bad, but a welcomed kind of strange. **

**Sakura's scent overwhelmed his senses, he could smell her around him, taste her in him...**

**With a final kiss to her neck, Itachi pulled back, his eyes which had turned red in his passion returning to their normal black. This was as far as he would allow himself to go. The urge to undress her and taste every inch of her skin was tempting and his body ached for it; it ached to hear her moan and sigh, to scream his name in ecstasy as he brought her pleasure. He wanted to lose himself inside of her until there was nothing left of him and it was all her...**

**Moving away from the woman, Itachi laid down on his side of the bed, letting himself enjoy her scent, while he fought with his demon to leave her untouched. **

**XxXxX**

**There you all go, a little special for those that actually read my notes. I realized that this happening in the story is a bit far off, but hey, we're fans for a reason! I would've taken things a bit further, but though it may be fantasy, it still needs to be somewhat realistic. **

**Depending on how far along they get in their relationship in the main story, I might write little shorts like the one above to add more romance if it's a particularly dry chapter!**

**What do you think?**


	8. Tolerable

**A quick note for next week's update, there might not be one! I have finals the week after and I probably will be focused more on my countless number of essays that are due the week after to write this story, I'll try to make it up somehow in the next update, so keep an eye out for that. Okay bye!**

**This chapter is a bit short, but I am responding to your Reviews and questions at the end of this chapter so look forward to that!**

**Enjoy**

Sasuke had followed Naruto into the village, as he put it, that was near them. He was a bit spectacle about what they would find but the moment he stepped foot into the cluster of houses he was sure the blond hadn't lied to him. He wasn't in California anymore. None of this made sense, it wasn't possible for him to just crash into this world. The blond idiot had mentioned magic but he didn't believe it; it was a stupid idea. But as he sat at a bar, a bowl of some food steaming in front of him, it seemed more like the only explanation that made sense.

"Another one Ma'm!" Naruto yelled, slamming the bowl he just finished emptying onto the table. Sasuke glared at the blond for his loud outburst, but didn't say anything. He looked down at his food and decided to start eating.

Naruto watched his new friend try the food, as his second bowl came. He found the guy in the woods and felt a sort of responsibility for him. "So what are you going to do next?" He asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke replied, "I need to get back home, but I don't know how I'll do that."

"There are some really smart people in this giant library, they could help you."

"I don't know how to get there you idiot."

"Then I'll take you there!" He smiled, "You can count on me!"

Sasuke didn't doubt the guy would try, but he was more worried that the blond would get them more lost and he really didn't want to deal with that. He looked over at Naruto who was eating another bowl of food, he was his only hope here. By the look of the people in this village, he doubted anyone else would help him for free.

The dark haired man turned back to his bowl and took a small taste. It was better than he expected, and it would have to do for the moment.

"Did ya hear the messenger cryin bout the pink haired woman who is healin entire villages?"

"It's true? Thought it was a lie myself. A woman healer, I'm surprised she wasn't killed by the main healer."

Sasuke's attention was now on the men talking in the table next to him, there was only one person who had pink hair that he knew, and the fact that she helped people through medicine could only mean that she was his wife. It had to be Sakura.

"Some man is traveling with her, her escort it seems."

That made sense to Sasuke, Sakura was here and she was having someone help her. Sakura was here...the same thing probably happened to her that happened to him. She was driving home, crashed into a tree or something and ended up here, but the thing that didn't make sense was why or even how. How did they get here? It was a whole new world and apparently it was primitive compared to back home.

Getting to his feel Sasuke walked over to the gossiping men, Naruto looking up from his food to watch his new friend. Sasuke gained the attention of the two men quickly, both looking up from their drinking.

"This woman, what was her name?" He asked, wanting to confirm that the person they were talking about was Sakura.

"Didn' say." One of the men replied.

"Do you know where they were headed?"

"From what the runner said they were headed up north to the wizard's country."

"The wizards country?" Sasuke had no idea where this was, but he had a feeling Naruto would.

"Livin under a rock, have ya boy?" The men laughed. Sasuke frowned and after realizing the men had no intention of continuing he returned his table with the blond. Naruto was staring at him as he sat back, waiting for Sasuke to talk.

"Where's the wizards country?" He asked.

"It's where the wizards live." Naruto grinned, receiving a scowl from Sasuke, "It's up north, in Waterna." He continued after realizing that Sasuke had no response, "It's by the coast at the peak of the country, the Library we were going to is there too."

Sasuke nodded at him, he didn't have any clue of what these places were, but he knew that Sakura would be there. She was trying to get home too, and he would just find her before she left and then they would be able to go home together.

XxXxX

"I hope you didn't fail me this time."

"I'm certain that we got the right person this time."

"Be sure of that or your failure will not go unpunished."

"Of course."

"What caused the failure the first time? I assumed the portal was honed on the demons essence?"

"It was, I am not sure why the woman was dragged in, but she is no concern for us."

Silence followed between the two voices, before the first spoke once again, "I would not rule out any possibility boy. Keep an eye out for the woman, we do not need any problems getting between us and our mission."

"Of course my lord."

XxXxX

"So let me get this straight." Naruto said, "Your wife is in this world and she is going to the library to get back home?"

"Yes."Sasuke growled, annoyed at how many times Naruto had to repeat this.

"So we have to find her."

"Yes."

"Or make sure she went home."

"Yes."

"Okay then." He smiled, "You can count on me to get you there!"

It wasn't like Sasuke had any choice in the matter, the idiotic blond was tolerable and willing to help him for no price and that was all that mattered.

**XxXxX**

**In the next chapter:** Expect Sakura and Itachi to make up, some horse complaints, and maybe some sexual/bloodlust tension between the two!

**Q&A time!**

A lot of people mentioned the whole Thor, Viking like way Itachi was talking and I have a perfectly good reason for that!

I wanted to write this as a medieval themed story and I kind of wanted them to talk to match the theme, but as time went on the urge to write them that way just disappeared and I started typing their words in a way that is more comfortable for me.

**Tsukiko hoshino**: I know the angst that comes Sakura's attraction to Itachi will not be drawn out too much, trust me, I wanna make them jump each others bones, but I will work my way to that. There will be flash backs to Sakura and Sasuke's life before the whole cheating thing happened, and it will be explained why she doesn't want to leave him. Don't worry about the angst, it will be there to make things more interesting, not sad, I am not good at making things too sad.

**DojomistressAmbyChan: **This answers the question asked in chapter 4 about Sakura learning magic! Itachi brought up the fact that Sakura could possibly learn magic, but as we read, Itachi said it is harder for adults. But in the Naruto world Sakura has good control of her Chakra so it might influence her learning magic here. She might learn some healing magic, but nothing too overpowered.

**Zenbon Zakura:** Thanks for reviewing every time! I love you! I refuse to discuss why she has so many medical things in her bag, so lets just forget that and move on. I wouldn't hold out too much on Sakura having a pet dragon, I think you're watching too much Game of Thrones. And no, Itachi is NOT a vampire. The villains will be revealed eventually, some that you may already know of!

**Cherryjubilee**: I'm sure by now you know that Sasuke is also in Kalor, and now knows that Sakura is there too! As for Sakura discarding her wedding ring, well we'll just have to see how Itachi deals with that!

**Cherry**: I'll reply to your comment of chapter 5. Karin is the girl that was cheating with Sasuke, so it's not wrong. Yeah...Sasuke and Itachi being related would be weird. More questions about Itachi's race will be answered, but knowing his weird cryptic ways of avoiding talking about himself it might take a while and someone else to explain who he is to Sakura. Yeah, Itachi stares at her when she sleeps, it may be creepy but hey...it can be seen as romantic.

**Guest**: I want to thank you, whoever you are, for pointing out the mistakes, I usually write this and read it over myself, and you know how hard it is to find mistakes in your own writing, but thanks.

** : **I do read these reviews, and thank you for the love!

**SomebodyLost**: NO HE'S NOT A VAMPIRE! But yes, I want more sexy neck licking to happen between them.

As for questions that I felt were repeated here is my reply to those.

Itachi is not a vampire, it would make no sense and vampires are overrated. And the ending of the last chapter, the little special, it did not happen! That was just a treat for us all. As for Itachi wanting to do things to her, well you just have to wait and find out why!

And you are probably right, his brain could be confusing lust with bloodlust!


	9. A Chance

**Hey guys, after two months of nothing, here you go~~~ **

**I thought I would write more during the summer, but it seems I just get lazy and don't do anything. Either way...ENJOY!**

Sakura kept her back to Itachi as she put on her shoes; after a nights sleep and an awkward breakfast she realized that she was the one at fault and staying angry at him wouldn't help with anything. Deciding to swallow her pride Sakura turned to look at Itachi, catching his dark eyes.

Taking a deep breath she spoke, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have left without telling you."

Itachi watched her, she looked honest enough and after a night to his own thoughts and the scent of her tears he put up no resistance to her apology. He gave her a nod before gathering his bags.

"I purchased a horse yesterday with the money we acquired in the last village. We will pick him up from the stables and make our way towards the border."

"Oh, the horse...right." She didn't look as enthusiastic as he assumed, but she did mention that she didn't like horses before.

"The only other option is to walk, and we would waste much time with that." He said.

"I get it." She sighed, "Should we go?"

Itachi nodded in reply, and made his way to the door, the heavier bag of their things across his back. Sakura had a similar bag across her back, but her's was smaller and lighter, and knowing her companion it was on purpose.

The streets outside were mostly empty, there were only a few people walking around, but they kept their eyes to their work probably still too sleepy to interact with others. Itachi had woken them up earlier than she had originally assumed, but at the moment it didn't really matter. On the other hand Itachi was delighted that the streets were barren, they would be able to leave in silence. He was not confident that if another human ran for his little healers help, she would refuse, and he doubted he could convince her otherwise.

They were on their way to pick up their new horse from the stables, and Sakura was not looking forward to riding that horse. As a child her parents took her horseback riding during the summer when they had the time. It was nice to get away from the big city they lived in and enjoy nature, at least until that one unforgettable summer. She was eight and riding her first full sized stallion, it was an old horse so it didn't have speed, but for her child self he was perfect. As she got on the horse and started to walk around the track with her parents and the handler watching, something spooked the horse and it took off, her with it.

She knew that horses were big, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized how strong they were, and how easily she could get hurt by one. She had tumbled off of the horse, and broke her arm from the fall. The horse had never hurt her, but the trauma just followed her, and she never got on a horse again. Sakura was aware that she should've gotten over it, but it was easier said than done.

The stable that their horse was kept in was right next to the gates they had entered, it surprised Sakura that she didn't see it on their way in, but the prospect of a real bed probably distracted her. The horse that Itachi got them was big brown one, That looked like he could run, but according to Itachi the horse was past his prime, but still could travel the distance. It was already saddled by the caretaker of the stables, so all they had to do now was get on.

Itachi held the reigns and rubbed the horses side, his dark eyes falling on Sakura. "You will on him on your own for the time being."

His words hit Sakura like a ton of bricks, she kind of expected him to ride with her, which was a little comforting, but alone...

"R...really."

"I was told he has not been used for a while, he needs a warm up before I will add my weight." Itachi looked over his shoulder, as the stable owner waved at him, beckoning him towards him, "I will be back, try to get on him and we shall depart." With one last look at her, he turned and left.

Sakura's green eyes turned to the horse who was calmly standing in place, his brown eyes looked as if they were looking at her. She swallowed and took a shaky step closer to the animal. She placed a trembling hand on his brown body and raised her leg to put in the foothold. Her other hand grabbed onto the saddle and hoisted herself onto the saddle. The horse only moved a little as she sat down, it made her extremely paranoid and she could feel sweat forming on her forehead. Her hands clutched the reigns until her knuckles were bone white.

'I can do this, I can do this, the horse is not going to lose his shit, he will be calm and not throw me off.'

A leather gloved hand covered her clenched fists, breaking her out of her frantic thoughts. Her green eyes met twinkling blue.

"Calm down," He smiled, "you might be scared, but the horse isn't gonna stay calm if you keep panicking hmm." Sakura shot a quick look his way, taking in his person. He was tall, probably not as tall as Itachi but taller than her anyway, his skin was tanned to a nice golden color that went well with his long blond hair. It was a beautiful golden color that shone in the sunlight. His blue eyes shone like sky and the amusement in them made him look younger than he probably was.

Sakura nodded and tried to calm down, she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, by the time she was done she realized her hands more relaxed and that the horse was calmer than ever. When she opened her eyes she saw the blond still there, a smile on his face.

"See you did it hmm." Her smiled at her.

"Thank you." She said, returning her smile, "I didn't really have the best experiences with horses."

He nodded, his blond hair flowing majestically, "I do not like them much either hmm. I prefer to fly, it's less dangerous hmm."

Before Sakura could question what he meant by flying, she felt, rather than saw, Itachi behind her. His presence was looming, almost suffocating and she wasn't sure why but she felt like breathing got a lot harder. She turned around to look at her companion, but he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at the blond.

"Leave." Itachi's voice was dark, and chills ran up Sakura's arms. The feeling in the air around her felt threatening and her instincts were telling her to run, to kick the horse and let it take her far away from where she was. The horse seemed to feel the same, it was restless under her, which didn't help Sakura in her current state.

"I was just curious who the great Itachi was traveling with, I never assumed it would be a human, hmm." The blond's blue eyes turned to her, amusement glittering in them. It was clear that the atmosphere affecting her, didn't bother him. "A very pretty human at that, hmm." His compliment sent warmth spreading through her cheeks.

Itachi caught Sakura's reaction to the compliment and couldn't stop the growl that made its way past his throat. "Leave." He said to the blond, black eyes glaring into blue.

The blond smirked, "I was just helping your companion calm down, she seemed to be scared of the horse."

Sakura felt uncomfortable when both men turned to look at her. She didn't notice, but Itachi had seen the blond's hand still over her own. He frowned and quickly removed it, his glare intensifying. "You are no longer needed, leave." Sakura knew Itachi was being rude, but she didn't reprimand him, there was an unsocial atmosphere in the air.

"I will go for now Itachi, but I am still interested on how you are still alive. After the battle we found no sign of you, everyone thinks you are dead." Sakura looked between the two men, they seemed to know each other.

"It will remain a secret that I am alive. You will speak to no one about this and never seek me out again." Without waiting for a reply Itachi grabbed the reigns of the horse and began to walk them away.

Sakura looked back at the blond, he was frowning but made no move to follow them. He caught her eye and flashed her a smile and waved goodbye. She hesitantly returned it before turning around and looking at her guide. He seemed to be ignoring the her and seemed focused on leaving. She wisely kept her comments to herself, she was able to confirm that the two knew each other, but she could also tell Itachi didn't seem to want to talk to him.

Her companion led their horse on an open road for the next couple of hours, he didn't stop until it was time for lunch. They had stopped near a small stream, no doubt so that their horse could drink some of it.

Sakura was helped off of the horse by Itachi, he kept his hands around her waist as she got her balance under control. Sitting on a horse without any proper experience beforehand, does not let you walk away without any harm. Her upper thighs were killing her and it had only been a few hours. The soreness hadn't even festered through the night, so she could only imagine how much worse it will get.

She could treat it, massage her muscles with some alcohol, or a hot bath. The bath was probably too much to ask for, so the massage it was. She decided to do it later on tonight, before she went to bed.

"I got it." She told Itachi once she felt comfortable enough to stand on her own.

"We will rest for a short time, you must eat." He said, "I will tend to the horse."

Sakura nodded in reply, before finding a place to sit near the stream. It was hard lowering herself to the ground, but she managed with little complaint. As she ate she watched Itachi feed and water the horse. He still hadn't mentioned anything about their run in with the blond. As far as she knew, she was a patient person, but she wanted to know who he was, and Itachi seemed to know.

"Who was that man?" She asked, green eyes locking with black.

"He is none of your concern, you have no need to know his identity." She wasn't happy with her reply, so she pushed.

"He knew who you were and because you didn't kill him I'm assuming he wasn't your enemy."

"He is an old associate who helped me reach my goal, he is no longer useful or of any importance."

"What is his name?" She asked, curious of the stranger who helped her.

Itachi couldn't help but feel strong possessiveness at her words. She was curious about another male and it didn't sit well with him. It made him angry. A loud growl escaped him before he could stop himself. He cursed as he noticed the small woman flinch. He took a deep breath to calm his instinct before he spoke, "Do not ask of him again Sakura."

Sakura couldn't find it in her to speak so she nodded. She didn't expect him to get angry, and it was the shock, rather than the fear, that kept her from speaking. She decided to keep to herself for the rest of their break; she wanted to give him time to calm down. She wasn't planning on bringing up the blond anytime soon. He had snapped at her twice in the past twenty four hours and she didn't want to push him.

Itachi was cursing himself as he watched Sakura close herself from him. He didn't mean to snap at her, but her interest in another male didn't sit well with him, or at least a part of him, a more primal side of him. His reaction to her curiosity worried him. He was already holding himself back when it came to her; he wanted to _consume_ her and it seemed his instincts had already taken to her as his. He had to be more cautious around her. He would be putting her in danger if he let himself act on his impulses. He looked away from her and turned his attention back to their horse, it is better if she thought him unsocial, it would protect them both.

Sakura wasn't sure how much time they spent for lunch, without a watch telling time was impossible, but it felt like forever; so when Itachi turned to her, she didn't even wait for him to tell her, she got on her feet and moved towards the horse. She was still hesitant to get on the horse, but she knew she had to get over it...somehow.

As she got to the horse, she slowed down a bit, not looking forward to sitting on it for a couple more hours. Itachi did not rush her, but she knew he wanted to get moving, which was another thing she didn't understand. He was in such a big hurry and she didn't really understand why. Taking a deep breath, she decided to get it over with. Grabbing onto the saddle for support, she pulled herself on top of the horse. After swinging her leg over, and covering her legs as much as she could, she nodded at Itachi. She was ready.

What Itachi did next surprised her, he moved to the horses side and swung up to sit behind her. Sakura tensed as she felt him settle in behind her, his chest was against her back. His arms caging her in, but also preventing her from falling off or sliding in any direction. His strong thighs against her soft ones, and his scent. She wasn't even sure what to focus on in this situation, there was just so _much_ of him.

"You will hold the reigns and guide the horse. It is important that you know how to ride one in case you must escape." She felt his chest vibrate as he spoke, and it had a large effect on Sakura. She felt her body heat up at the sensation, she was trying to calm herself down, but Itachi just kept on talking. "I may not always be guiding the horse, so this is a countermeasure we must take." Itachi didn't seem to notice the effect he was having on her, and she wanted to make sure it stayed that way, so instead of replying she nodded. "Good, take the reigns in your hand, and squeeze your thighs so the horse can feel it." She did as he said, taking the leather between her sweaty palms and squeezed her thighs around the horses middle; it moved. "Now the reigns will..."

Sakura knew the rest, she did ride horses when she was younger, but she didn't mention it to Itachi. Maybe underneath all the nervousness she wanted this. The feeling he was giving her was a sort of guilty pleasure that she craved, it was wrong, but she was helpless to deny it. She was married and a married woman wouldn't have allowed this to continue, but she did.

"Well done." He said, his voice seemed stiffer but Sakura was to busy trying to control her raging hormones to take much notice of it. "Continue in this direction until I direct you otherwise."

Itachi was not unaware of Sakura's reaction to his presence, and it was not a good thing. He could smell her scent and it was laced with arousal, and for him it was irresistible. He wanted to pull her off this horse and take her, but he couldn't. He would lose control and essentially kill her and he would not take that risk. She was also a married a woman, she would not take kindly to his actions. Her arousal was probably nothing more than her bodies reaction rather than hers.

As the hours went on, both individuals on the horse were tense and uncomfortable. The feel of Itachi behind her, of his strong body not even an inch away, and his dark woodsy scent was keeping Sakura from relaxing. Itachi was taller than the pinkette but the scent of her bright hair and of her arousal kept him from relaxing, unless he wanted her to feel what she was doing to him.

No one was more delighted than Sakura when Itachi declared that they were stopping for the night. He made them pull into a small clearing that provided cover from any bandits or thieves through the night, and protected them from any harsh wind. She was a bit disappointed that there was no water nearby but she had to make due. Grabbing her flask of water and her med-kit she moved to where she had set up her bed.

Her bed was a sleeping mat Itachi had gotten for her, they only needed one since he didn't sleep, and it was thick enough to protect her back from rocks and other things, but thin enough to travel with. She lowered herself to sit on the edge of the roll, and pulled the skirt of her dress up to pool around her waist, revealing her bare legs and thighs. She had on cotton shorts underneath her skirt so it wasn't something she would die for if someone saw her. She pulled out her bottle of alcohol and poured some on her thighs, making sure she didn't waste any. After that she began to massage away at her thighs, trying to get the soreness out so they wouldn't get worse over the hours of sleep where she wouldn't be moving them.

Across the camp Itachi smelled the liquid that Sakura used when healing wounds, his head snapped to look at her small form. She had her back turned to him, but he could see her massaging her legs. His first concern that she was wounded faded as understanding dawned. Horse riding was not the easiest to sit through, he was hesitant if he should assist her. He wanted to, but it wouldn't be something she'd welcome. The thought of what he would propose would may shock her...but he knew the discomfort and from a logical point of view she had to accept.

"Sakura." He decided he would ask, if she said no he would not resist.

"Yeah?" Her green eyes looked over at him.

"I can assist you in your healing. I do not know much healing magic, but I can make the soreness disappear." He said, watching as hope rise in her eyes.

"You can! That would be really helpful!" She said, giving him a smile that made his heart beat faster.

He walked towards her, "I will have to touch you."

"I don't mind, I will kiss you if you make it go away." She said, the smile still on her delicate face.

Itachi nodded, understanding that she did not really mean that, but instead was showing her gratitude. He knelt down in front of her, and had her lay back, her legs bent so her knees were in the air. Then he put his hands on her skin, kneading the muscle as he allowed healing magic to flow from his hands into her flesh.

Sakura had to bite her lip to hold back a groan as a warm feeling spread throughout her muscles. It was a pleasant feeling and Itachi's rough hands...she wasn't sure what she liked more. His large hands working her flesh, or the warm sensation they emitted. She really liked this feeling...

Itachi kept his eyes on Sakura's face, the pleasure she so openly displayed was torturing him. He knew he had to leave, to calm down and cool his mind, but he couldn't. Even after he had finished soothing the muscles he continued. When the scent of her arousal reached his nose, he froze. It was stronger and much more appealing because of how close he was to her core...this was not...

Unable to do anything other than smell, Itachi did so. Inhaling the sweet aroma, every second that past made him lose more and more control of himself. His mind was coming up with ways he could take her, he could give her so much pleasure that she wouldn't even fear him afterwards. He could make her addicted to his body so she had no choice but to be with him. He could protect her, provide her with food and she could be his. They could return to his home and he could immortalize her make her his and no one could hurt her. She would be his, his mate...his wife...

The lust driven haze was broken as Itachi realized Sakura had tensed underneath him, and he quickly realized why. His face was buried practically between her thighs...the scent that came to him was strange, but not unknown. He froze as he realized what it was. He looked up at Sakura, shock written across his face, and confusion appearing on hers.

"W..whats wrong?" Sakura was going to ask about what Itachi just did, but when he looked at her with such shock she wasn't sure what to do.

She...Itachi pulled away from his companion, and sat on his heels a foot away from her. She was married and already had a mate, a husband. One she wanted to go back to, what he saw was proof. It should make him stay away from her, but he...no...she was with child and it was not his. She does not want him when she had her husband.

_Kill him_, A voice in his mind said, his darkness was seeping through.

_He is another world_, Itachi growled back.

_Do not let her go, let her think that there is no way back to her world. Keep her here, she will have to choose us and she can become ours,_ It replied.

_She saved our life, we can't repay her by taking away hers, _Itachi said, his resolve crumbling as the darkness gained more resolve.

Sakura watched as Itachi had a conflict with himself, he did mention that he had super smell, or something like that. He probably smelled her...embarrassment welled up in her as she tried to calm down. He probably smelled her...and oh god this was embarrassing.

"Itachi." She said, trying to get his attention. She had to let him know that she was not blaming him, and that it was her fault. She really didn't want to say anything, but she needed to make things better between them. He was going to travel with her and it may take a while for them to get there so they had to stay cool with each other. "Itachi?" He seemed to have broken out of his trance, and he looked at her. "I am so sorry you had to smell that, it's my fault and I really hope you know that I don't blame y-"

"It was also another scent." He interrupted.

"I am sorry, but I don't have any water for ba-"

"No," He said, shaking his head, "You are with child."

Sakura froze, she was what...

From the look on Sakura's face Itachi concluded that she didn't know she was with child. He didn't notice her scent until now because he hadn't been close enough. His senses were still recovering from his injuries so he didn't notice this earlier.

"How...what makes you say that?" She asked him, her voice wavering.

"I can smell it." He replied, a frown appearing on his face as he noticed her paleness, "Are you well?"

Sakura ignored his question and sat stunned as she processed the news. She was pregnant, but how? Sasuke and her tried to have children, but it never worked, and after his affair came to her attention she rarely let him get intimate with her. Without sex this pregnancy wouldn't be possible, so it had to be at least a month old. Without looking at her worried companion Sakura reached for her bag and pulled out the herb journal. Without much sense of time, she had been marking the days she had been in this world. Looking at the time, and trying to remember the last time she and Sasuke slept together added up roughly to a month and a half.

She was not a pregnancy specialist, but she had basic knowledge of how it went. The baby wouldn't show, but had already started developing. What was she going to do...

XxXxX

Itachi helped Sakura back onto the horse the next morning, it was decided that she would sit behind him making it easier for him to maneuver which direction they were going to be headed in. Her arms clutched at the sides of his cloak for balance before loosening their hold once she was settled.

After finding out she was pregnant Sakura did not seem happy. Itachi felt feelings of dread surrounding her. He had no doubt that it was not a fear for her unborn child's safety, because he would protect them. As he watched her lay down on her mat and drift off to sleep he came to the conclusion that she was fearful that her child was to be born in an unknown world without her...husband.

The thought of the male left a bitter taste in his mouth, one he had no reason to be experiencing.

Sakura was over the shock of her pregnancy, but she was worried about what would happen in the future. She was hopeful but there was still fear that she would never get back home. She was afraid to raise this baby by herself in this unknown world, she didn't know anybody here and she doubted that she could survive on her own. Itachi had promised to help her but he wouldn't stick around forever, men didn't do that. Even if she went back home and saw Sasuke again, she wasn't sure if their marriage would last any longer. This child could bring more tension into their relationship and it would fall apart. A small part of her hoped that maybe she and Sasuke could work something out with the baby...but it was a small hope.

She rested her head against Itachi's back and let out a heavy sigh, she was not scared anymore, though she was still kind of worried. Her only plan was to get back home, to her world, where she at least had the ability to take care of a baby by herself.

**Though I may not have been writing the actual story, I've been making up Lore and maps of this world! I already have plans for the next few chapters I just have to write them all now, more action oriented chapters will be coming up! **

**Review! **

**The reason I'm making Lore behind the story is because this story was Originally supposed to be a completely original story, hence the new world and story line. But I was reading a whole lot of Sakura Itachi stories on this site and I was just like, I WANNA DO THIS!**

**I was planning on writing two stories, this storyline, with Sakura and Itachi, and another storyline, that interconnect with each other from time to time...but it's easier to do with OC characters than actual ones, because then they're not limited by their names and relations in their shows! **

**But we'll see how this goes, I think I had named Sakura, Angelica, or Angie, and Itachi was named Dusk...because I had no other names in mind at the moment. I think Sasuke's name was Michael...XD Either way, this is done, if you read this, then you learned something about the origins of this story!**

**(Don't forget this is a fantasy story, so more 'races' will be introduced! Some will be obvious, so just watch out for those!)**


	10. Blood

I've made a Tumblr page for my Fanfiction updates, come and look at it every once and a while. You never know what you may find there! I will also be replying to more reviews there, than here, because there's only so much content I can put in these chapters that isn't story, at least in my opinion.

The links on my profile, but the url is with the dot com at the end!

To clear some things up, Sakura is pregnant with Sasuke's baby, nothing magical happened and she ended up pregnant, it was normal. She and Sasuke had sex and that resulted in a pregnancy.

To those that might wonder, why in the last chapter Sakura didn't say much about Itachi basically sticking his face into her crotch and let me explain! She was laying on her back and at some point during the erotic thigh massage, she closed her eyes. She didn't notice Itachi's head being where it was until she felt his head against her thigh, when she was about to ask him what he was up to, she noticed his shocked expression, and was diverted from her original thoughts!

Itachi doesn't have red eyes, he has a sharingan, or at least something like that. His eyes turn that color when he activates that ability.

**XxXxX**

The following day when Itachi stopped them for lunch he actually made a fire, and to Sakura's surprise, he cooked her food. They had dried meat and vegetables with them, not much of a healthy meal, but it got them full and gave them energy. It felt strange, because he had never bothered to do so before, it was a good change. After helping her get off their horse, he told her to sit and not move, then he ran into the surrounding trees and returned with some meat in his hands. Without a word to her, he cooked the meat and offered it to her.

"Is there a reason we're having this?" Sakura asked, accepting the skewered meat from him, "We have a lot of supplies." He didn't seem like he was going to answer so she began to eat, making sure to cool it down so she could take a bite.

"You are no longer eating for just yourself." His voice broke the peaceful silence they had built up between them. "You are with child and require more nutrition to ensure the child will remain healthy."

Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly warmer at his words, he cared about her. She bit down a smile, before asking, "And where did you learn so much about a babies health?" She teased, not really expecting an answer, but like always, he surprised her.

"My mother, when she was pregnant with my little brother, I paid attention and I remember many things." He answered.

Sakura took in this information, he actually talked about his family he has a mom, which was the most obvious one, and a little brother. "I've never been pregnant before, and as a doctor my focus wasn't pregnancies, so I don't know much about what to expect."

Itachi noticed the small amount of fear in her voice and he understood the reason behind it, "Do not fear, I remember most of what my mother went through I shall apply that knowledge to your condition as well."

Sakura felt a bit relieved but then she remembered that he wasn't human, and that mean his mother probably wasn't either. "But I'm human," she smiled, "it was probably not the same thing."

Itachi frowned, not having thought of that before, "My mother was pregnant for two years."

Sakura's jaw dropped, "W...what?"

"I remember well, that is a normal pregnancy for my people, how is it for humans?"

"N...nine months." She answered, "We don't have the baby for two years..."

"I see..." He replied, "I assume that it is the same process, but shortened."

"We can't be sure." She replied, "but I guess some of it has to be same..." That was, unless he was born humanoid...what if he was born in some weird form with like a tail and fur. He said he wasn't a werewolf, she remembered asking him.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, noticing the girls face.

"You were born human right, or at least in human form?"

Itachi felt a smirk spreading on his lips, "Do not fear Sakura, I was born as a human child would, there was nothing supernatural about it."

"I just had to make sure, I mean I didn't know if your mom had to deal with horns and stuff."

Itachi held back a chuckle, "I assure you, there were no abnormalities, and if it calms your mind, I have been around pregnant humans a few times in my life and my memory is clear."

"I trust you." She smiled at him, "and thanks for the food." Then she turned back to her lunch, not noticing the way Itachi's eyes seemed to have softened as they watched her.

XxXxX

"Teach me how to use the healing magic." Sakura asked the next day as Itachi put their stuff on the horse. "I want to learn."

"It will not be easy, and you will not see any results immediately." He said, not turning away from his work.

"I don't mind, I think I want something to do that doesn't involve me collecting medicine every time."

He nodded, "Then I will give you your first task."

"Yes Mr. Itachi." She saluted, smiling at the confused look he gave her.

"The first task is finding yourself."

"What?" Sakura was confused, how did one find themselves? Was there meditation involved or something, because she didn't think she could do it.

"Finding yourself, it is simpler for children because they are not burdened by the world to act or react in ways other find acceptable. Because they are able to be free of anything that would hold them down. They know what brings them joy and what brings them fear, there is black and white, no grey. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded, "I have to figure out myself...how?"

"That is the problem with those that do not learn magic early, they believe that they have somehow lost who they are and they have to find them. You have not lost anything, it is there, you just have to allow that side to rise, to accept it."

Sakura felt confused, not knowing how she was going to do this. "I guess I'll think about it." She said.

Itachi nodded, not giving her anything that would say her choice was correct or not. "Come, we must move. In little than half a day we shall cross the border and reach Canaco."

"We've been a little bit of a hurry for a while, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"I do not like the borderlands of any country, they are too open for bandits to nest. I will feel much better once we lose ourselves in the forests of Canaco, they are safer than any guarded town."

"Why?"

"The Fae and Elves have preserved the spirits in the trees for millenniums, the tree's are alive and protect themselves. They will leave those who mean to harm alone, but those with ill will, will be lost in the maze."

"Wait, did you say Fae? As in Fairies? and Elves?!"

"Yes, there are fairies, and elves, though I doubt we will see any. They do not concern themselves with outsiders."

Sakura was by no means a nerd who was into fantasy and whatnot, but even she knew what those things were, and she knew they were fascinating. She always wanted to be a fairy when she was young, like Tinker Bell. Her unusual hair color helped her fuel that theory that she would suddenly become a fairy one day. As she grew older she lost hope in the theory, but the thought was still there.

"I seemed to have forgotten your world holds no creatures such as the ones here." Itachi said, "Do not worry, you shall see many different races in Waterna."

"Okay." She said, her excitement welling up in her.

Once Itachi had the horse saddled and they both got in, he got them moving as fast as he could without tiring out the horse too much. He could sense humans and other horses and identified them as guards at the border, his only hope was that he crossed before they met them, and at the rate they were going he'd have to push the horse to go faster.

Sakura was concentrating on 'finding herself' as Itachi put it, but not knowing how to do it, she was lost. Itachi said it was when you pushed off the expectations of the people around you, when you don't let yourself get influenced by others because of what you think they expect. It seemed like it was going to take a while.

XxXxX

"Halt." Sakura felt Itachi tense up, and because of that she got on guard. She peaked around her companion to see a group of men, wearing leather armor, on horses. The one in the front caught her eyes and nodded at her, one she hesitantly returned, not knowing if they were bad guys or not.

"What do you need?" Itachi asked, his voice cold.

"We are just patrolling the parameter." The man said, "Be careful, there have been bandits sighted here."

"We will." Itachi said, turning their horse to go around the men. Sakura kept her eyes to herself, unsure if this was a good meeting or not. They were almost out of the soldiers eye sight before one of them called out.

"Stop." Itachi cursed, he heard them whispering about Sakura, about the pink haired woman who has been healing the poor with success for free. He had pushed the horse to move faster, but apparently they weren't fast enough. He turned the horse to face them, "You are the healer? The one who heals those with no means of payment?"

Sakura nodded, knowing that even if she lied, her hair would've given her away.

"We require your help." One of them said, "During a raid he was wounded and we have no healer here, he is close to death."

The genuine concern in the mans voice was what pulled Sakura's heartstrings, and she nodded. Before realizing she hadn't gotten the okay from Itachi. Itachi had already anticipated this, he knew that Sakura couldn't deny the man. He nodded at the soldiers and began to follow them back to their camp.

It took about ten minutes for them to get to the soldiers camp, there wasn't much, just two tents set up around a fire. During their way here she asked the captain for more details on the kinds of wounds his hurt soldier had. From his description she suspected there was blood loss, and a lot of it. A blood transfusion had to be done, but there was no way of testing if anyone else matched his blood type...things didn't look good to Sakura at this point.

Itachi helped Sakura get off the horse before unlatching her medical bag from their saddle. He could feel Sakura's nervousness, but he didn't understand it. She had cured many others with no problem, so this was strange.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, catching her green eyes with his own black.

"He seems to have lost a lot of blood." She said, deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"Is that a problem, you healed my wounds with little trouble and they were multiple whereas this man has one?"

Sakura nodded, "You don't count, you heal a lot faster than a human."

"There is no way to create blood." He said.

Sakura was about to respond but was interrupted by the captain, "He is this way." Sakura nodded, following the man into one of the two tents. Itachi handed their horse off to one of the guards before following. The smell hit her first, a combination of blood and sickness hung in the hair. Laying on one of the cots was the injured soldier, whose name Sakura learned was Ray.

Switching to doctor mode she moved to his side and began to take in his vitals, they were weak, but surprisingly steady. "Open the tent to allow air flow, Itachi I need help taking his clothes off." The captain stood in shock as the seemingly quiet woman gave out orders with such a commanding voice. When he noticed that her companion had moved to her side, he also did as he was told. Tying the flaps of the tent to keep them from closing. "I need two buckets of hot water and any clean bandages you may have." He nodded at her, before stepping outside the tent and barking out orders to the rest of the camp. Hope for his friends survival rising.

Inside the tent Itachi was carefully holding the human up as Sakura worked to get his armor and clothes off. Until the hot water arrived and Sakura could clean away some of the blood and grime, she couldn't do much about the wound. She needed to see it before she could operate.

"Itachi, he needs a blood transfusion." She said, not looking up from her work on the leather ties.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Because of the blood loss he has suffered his body isn't working the way it's supposed to and can't produce enough blood cells to start the healing process."

"He requires the blood of another." Itachi concluded, "How will it enter him, will he drink it?"

Sakura almost laughed, but held it in, "That part would be easy. The hard part would be finding someone with the same blood type as him, so we don't end up making him sicker." His expression remained blank so Sakura continued, "I don't have the equipment to figure it out..."

Itachi stayed silent, his kind did not indulge themselves on blood, it was an intimate act that did little to stop hunger, unlike the leeches in Sin, in a sense blood was only shared a few times in a persons life, and only during times of passion when the need was to much. The scent of the right kind of blood induced lust, one he was too aware of thanks to his little doctor. From the battles he had fought he knew that humans had different kinds of blood, at least the taste was different, as was the smell.

"I may assist, human blood differs from person to person. I can smell it."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"I can assure you my senses are as sharp as ever." He said.

"Then can you see if anyone out there has the same blood type as him?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing...can you heal woun-"

"No, my energy is not made for creation Sakura, any attempts at healing him would only make his journey to death faster."

"But you helped me?"

"That is not the same." He replied, the reason his energy eased her pain was because it wanted her, the temptation to push some of his energy within her was too much.

"Why?"

He cursed her curiosity, but decided it was better to not reply. It also helped that the captain and one of his men returned with the bucket of water and clean cloth. He watched as Sakura finished undressing the male, and cleaning the skin surrounding his wound. It was then that he decided to do as she requested earlier. He bent down and sniffed the unconscious male, once he had his scent memorized he left the tent to seek out another.

Sakura managed to confirm that the wound was fairly clean, it had to have missed his organs, or he'd be dead. She couldn't be sure of anything unless she could take an x-ray or ultrasound, but she was certain no organs were damaged. She stitched the wound from both ends and beat out some of the herbs that worked as antibiotics into a paste before applying it to his wound. She then bandaged it up with what she was provided. Now she just hoped that whatever infection he could have gotten before her arrival, didn't do much damage to his chance at survival.

Sakura walked outside of the tent to find the captain standing guard next to the entrance. She walked up to him and gave him a smile, "I closed the wound and disinfected it. If he had gotten an infection already it could be a tough night."

"Will he live?" The man asked.

"Itachi went to see if anyone else has the same blood type as Ray. He lost a lot of blood and needs to get more so his body can get back to normal and fight off the infection and help his body heal."

"What do you mean, he needs blood, has he turned into one of the leeches of Sin?"

"What?"

"Vampires."

Sakura's eyes widened, there were vampires here... "No, no, no." She quickly interjected, before explaining to him why a blood transfusion was necessary. He seemed to understand it a little, to which she was grateful for.

A few minutes later Itachi returned with a soldier who seemed more than a little rattled. Sakura gave him a comforting smile before taking him inside the tent, explaining to him what she was about to do next.

Itachi stayed outside along with the captain, both had turned their backs to the doctor, lost in their own thoughts.

XxXxX

"I would like to thank you for helping Ray, he is like a brother to me." The captain said, over dinner that night. They had invited them to stay, and because Sakura wanted to stay so she could monitor Ray's progress for a final synopsis, Itachi couldn't deny her. The captain had given her his tent to both show his gratitude and respect her as a woman and give her privacy. Itachi was certain the woman was more happier about the prospect of not having to sleep on the floor than the honor she was given.

"No problem, it is my duty." She replied.

"It is strange for a woman to be a healer, almost unheard of." Itachi knew where this was going and he tensed, unsure of the mens reactions.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She smiled, "I just wanted to help people so I found a couple of teachers and with some hard work, here I am."

"Where are you headed?" He asked, and when Sakura looked at Itachi so did the captain.

"The Library." Itachi replied, not wanting to give any more information.

The captain nodded, a grim line on his face, "I assume you are to go through the Forest, and Fae land." Itachi didn't respond but the Captain continued, "I warm you to be careful, the hunters of Mutag have a bounty on your pretty little head."

'What?" Sakura exclaimed, "A bounty? Why?"

"It seems not everyone agrees with your status as a healer, you have angered someone. Most likely a man who is also a healer."

Sakura frowned, before a certain annoying older man came to mind. Was it the healer in Droms, the one she punched in anger. She looked up at Itachi who was smirking at her, as if reading her mind.

"I warn you to be careful as you travel, the bounty is not large, but a decent amount."

Sakura nodded, unease filling her for the rest of the evening.

Once into her tent for the night she took off her shoes and laid back on the cot. It wasn't like the beds in the inns, but it was extremely better than the dirt ground she had for the past few days. The flap to the tent opened as Itachi walked in, setting some of their things on the floor next to the entrance.

"Sakura."

Not wanting to get up she "Hmmed." in reply.

"Ease your worry, the bounty on your head will not last long and I shall not allow it to happen."

Sakura smiled, he was so nice to help her calm down. She knew she trusted him with her life, "Thank you Itachi."

"Sleep well, we shall leave tomorrow."

"Night."

XxXxX

They did not leave the following day, Ray came down with a fever in the middle of the night. She was woken by Itachi who said a soldier on watch alerted him. Ray had sweated enough to soak through his blanket and his cot. They moved him to the other one after drying him off.

With little than a few hours of sleep, Sakura remained awake for the rest of the night to make sure his fever didn't return with more vigor than before. She sent Itachi to find some of the herbs she needed. Something to lower his fever and promote cell circulation. He had left with as soon as he could, trusting the camp to protect her in his absence, not that he was going anywhere far.

As he picked the plants for his purpose a familiar energy pricked his senses. He was convinced that not all his senses were as they had been before the battle, but he was sure of what he was sensing...and it wasn't possible. It was further off than he would've liked, but he didn't sense any humans other than the soldiers for a long ways off. Convinced that Sakura would come to no harm, he sped off into the direction of the familiar, but impossible energy.

Back at camp Sakura had given Ray pills that she had, and saw her efforts achieving something. His fever had broke and some color had returned to his pale skin. He would be fine, but for the wound to completely heal could take a month at the least. After relaying this information to the captain, she realized that Itachi was missing.

He left in the small hours of the morning and it was lunch time already, did he get lost, or is he still looking for what she needed. It was strange but she didn't worry, she trusted him not only to protect her, but to take care of himself. She kept herself busy by checking the conditions of the other soldiers, taking care of any small wounds they might've had and even teaching a few of them basic first aid for wounds like the one Ray had.

It was an eventful day, so it was no surprise she was dead tired by the time the sun was setting. The men that came back from patrol went straight to bed, and the others switched places with them, going on their rounds with no hesitation.

Once they had gone and a watch was set up, Sakura had turned to Ray's tent, ready to change his bandages with clean ones. It wasn't until she was almost done that she heard the signs of conflict outside her tent. Peaking through her tent she saw the soldiers fighting against a group of men dressed like the bandits Itachi had killed in the forest.

The bandits had invaded their camp, shit. Sakura let the flap close then moved over to Ray. If they found him they would kill him, and she didn't know anything about fighting so she wouldn't be able to stop it from happening. Making a quick decision she hoped didn't get her killed she picked up Ray; kind of glad he had lost weight during his injury, and snuck out under the tents other side. The tree's were there, and a further ways up was a large bush. She quickly hid him in it making sure a person couldn't see him if they were in a hurry before turning around and coming face to face with one of the bandits.

"Well, well, what are you doing so far away from your camp little lady?" He asked, showing off his hideous yellow teeth. Unable to reply Sakura back away, before realizing that he would see Ray if she moved any more. "Come with me peacefully and I promise to keep ya from much harm."

Sakura really hoped Itachi was hiding in the shadows somewhere...now would be a perfect time for him to show up...

**XxXxX**

And it is not the perfect time because this chapter is OVER! Thanks for reading and for those of you that reviewed in the last chapter, thanks yous! You don't know how excited I get every time I get an email saying 'New Review', it's the best feeling in the world!

And I think I may have rushed the ending a little, but if I didn't this chapter wouldn't have come out until the middle of August, consider yourselves lucky!

Like in the beginning, to see extra content on the stories I write here, and how my mental process is working, check out my tumblr page for this site and the dot com.

All reviews will be answered there, whereas only some will be answered here, so you may find yours there. The link is also on my profile...and this time I feel like shouting out people.

You know in the account area of this site, it tells you where you have readers from, well I think while it's awesome that we get to see where our readers are from, there isn't much to be done with it, so I will do a segment at the end called Shout out lair! Where I will be shouting out countries, and if you're from there you have to answer the question I ask you in the review and tell me whatever else you want about your country, or where you live, or what you perceive California to be as!

You don't have to be in that country to answer, if you know then spread the knowledge!

**Shout Out Lair**

Let's start with Australia then!

I adore the accents, the only Australian person I know is a giant jerk who hates America, but I trust he does not represent all your people...I hope. God I hope this doesn't end up becoming racist... Should I just stop now?

I've heard of this notorious spread that people put on their toast, any ideas on what it is? Is it good?!


	11. Elf

**aquamarine-acaia,** for replying to my SOL with such an interesting answer, you can request any kind of scene between any two characters that have been introduced in the story, and either on my Tumblr page, or in the next chapter, maybe even both, I'll write it out for you!

This'll apply for any other Shout Out Lairs I do in the future, this way, it's not like I'm making you talk to me online for nothing, I'll write your fanfiction about my fanfiction!

This is a short chapter, but there was not much to write because this sequence is done and finished.

**XxXxX**

When Sakura finally woke up she found herself in a dark room of sorts. She slowly sat up, wincing as she became aware of the throbbing in her head. The guy she was trying to get away from probably hit her on the head to make her stop resisting. Her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings and she noticed that she wasn't alone in her prison. A group of three women sat only a few feet from her, they were asleep. There was someone slumped against the wall on the other side, a chain connecting his ankle to the wall. The only light was coming through the small bars on the door, that acted like a window to the outside. That was the only door, and the man was chained directly next to it.

She looked down at herself and was glad that she wasn't chained up, the people who kidnapped her probably thought of her as being too weak to do anything with her freedom. She hoped that Ray wasn't found or her getting captured would've been for nothing. She shifted to sit down in a much more comfortable position, her hands pressing against her head, making sure her head hurting wasn't anything that would cause her worry.

Right when she was satisfied with her head, she noticed the door was slightly ajar. Her eyes widened, did they not bother to lock it? Did they forget? Sakura got to her feet, hope that she might be able to escape rising in her. All she needed to do was get out and hide in a tree, she had no doubt that Itachi could find her, his sense of smell would lead him to her.

She had only taken a few steps forward before she felt a hand pull her back. Managing to hold back a scream, Sakura turned her eyes to look at her assailant. It was one of the girls that was previously sleeping.

"Don't." She hissed at the pinkette, "The demon will kill you before you get there."

Sakura blinked at the woman, unsure of what she was referring too, "What demon?"

The blonde woman pointed at the man chained to the wall, in hushed tones she explained what he was, "That is a Dark Elf, evil demons they are. He is there to keep us from escaping, if you got within reach of him he would kill you!" The fear in the girl made Sakura worried, but it made sense, why else would they leave the door open like that. It was too easy. With one last look at the slumped figure she sank to the ground with the woman.

So there was no escape...

XxXxX

It wasn't until a couple of hours later that the door swung open, revealing a very drunk looking bandit. His was swaying on his feet and eyeing the group of women, his intent very clear.

"You there, girl." He pointed at the girl that had stopped Sakura earlier, "Come with me." The blonde looked terrified, Sakura could feel her trembling body and knew she had to do something, but there was nothing that she could do. When the girl made no move to comply he stepped into the room. The girl let out a quiet yell and pushed herself behind Sakura. The pinkette was looking around desperately for something to protect them with, but to no avail.

Though the drunk didn't take another step into the room, the seemingly motionless elf, reached out and grabbed onto the man's leg. The man yelped in pain, using his free arms to punch the elf in the head.

"Son of a bitch." The man snapped, using his now free leg to kick the elf in the ribs. As the sound of the foot meeting skin and bone, reached Sakura's ear she winced. That had to have hurt.

What happened next shocked her much more, the drunkard turned around and left, letting the door close behind him. He had left, having forgotten everything about why he was there in the first place. Green eyes widened as she realized what just occurred. The dark elf, as the girls called him, wasn't trying to harm them as they tried to escape, he was protecting them. It was making some sort of sense, he was chained to a wall, so it wasn't like he had the ability to leave. If he kept us inside the room, with him next to the exit, he could protect us from what happened just seconds ago.

Or at least that's what the story her brain was coming up with, and she hoped that she was right. Ignoring the protests of the girls she crawled over to the chained male. With a shaking hand she reached out for him, she relaxed when he didn't react to her hand on his forearm.

"Can you understand me?" She asked, he didn't reply, but she had a feeling that he could. "My name is Sakura and I'm a healer...of sorts. Do you mind if I check you for injuries?"

The elf raised his head, piercing her with a stare that sent shivers down the length of her spine. He had dark grey skin, which Sakura assumed was why they were called dark elves, she knew things about fantasy creatures...well in this case they weren't fantasy, but very real. He had light grey hair that almost reached his neck, and the whitest of irises. The black surrounding them made the white stand out the most, giving him an almost unsettling aura.

"Do you not fear me human?" He asked, his voice horse and guttural, as if he hadn't drank anything for days. Given their conditions Sakura didn't doubt that theory.

"You are protecting us, are you not?" Sakura asked, "You are keeping us safe, so you are not the enemy. Do you mind?" Green eyes met white, and when she saw no resistance she began with his head, feeling for any bumps that could be worse than they seemed.

He didn't reply, just silently watched her work her way down his head and neck, to his ribs. Sakura found no break, and his didn't wince when she pressed against them. Either he was fine, or he was really good at hiding his pain. Her attention shifted to his ankle, where the chain was irritating his skin. There were the tell tale marks on his skin that he had tried to pull it off. She followed the length of the chain to the wall and frowned.

"You don't have anything broken." Sakura said, leaning back to sit more comfortably, "Just some bruises and bumps."

"It will take more than a kick to harm me." He replied, some arrogance seeping into his tone. The way he said that reminded her of her black haired companion and she smiled. Guys were all the same, trying to be tough. "Why do you smile?"

Sakura turned amused green eyes back to his white, "You remind me of someone."

"Maybe your head was hit harder than you believed," He smirked, "smiling so happily in your situation."

Sakura nodded, her smile not at all disappearing, but getting smaller. "I was scared when I first woke up, but knowing that you're on our side really helps." Which was true, when Sakura realized that this elf wasn't trying to harm them, but protect them, some of her fear disappeared. She was foolish to believe that she was safe with a dehydrated and hurt elf, who was also chained to a wall, but she couldn't help it. She was a doctor and her own personal motto was to find hope and keep it, and in this unknown world she needed it much more than back home.

"I doubt I can do much once they decide to move you." He said, his tone serious.

"So we have to break out!" She said.

"You must really be crazy." he said, leaning his head back against the wall. "There are more than ten bandits sitting outside this room, there isn't much we can do to 'break out,' as you so put it. How are we to even accomplish that? I doubt any of you will be able to leave on your own, and I am connected to this accursed wall."

Sakura raised an eyebrow before moving to the wall the chain was connected to. "It doesn't seem that thick."

"I have been trying for weeks to snap it open." He grunted, moving his leg weakly to demonstrate. The chain rattled, and the small loop in the wall moved a bit.

"You are a bit weakened due to your condition." Sakura replied, "Maybe if I try." She took a hold of the chain at the base of the wall and pulled.

"Do not exert yourself human." He said, "You never know when you will need that energy."

"Just shut up for now." She snapped at him before pulling on the chain again. "And my name is Sakura, not human." She pulled again.

The elf watched her, it was true he was weakened, and that was because he hadn't had the sun touch his skin for many days. His kind was made to live in the shadow of the great trees but this underground room he was stuck in gave his body and spirit nothing to live on. Slowly he was weakening, if he was even a little stronger, the chain the woman was pulling would've been broken already.

"Hey you three." Sakura turned to look at the girls who were huddling together, "Come over here and help me pull."

"A...are you sure?" One of them asked, sending fearful glances at the elf.

"Yes." Sakura said, "He is our only hope at escaping."

Hesitantly one of the girls moved closer to Sakura, she grabbed a hold of the chain and pulled with Sakura. Slowly the other two joined in, and with a couple of in sync tugs the loop in the wall came loose. Sakura smiled and thanked the girls, who scurried back to their side of the prison.

"Can you stand?" She asked the elf, who was staring at the now broken chain with shock. His white eyes looked up at her with something she couldn't identify before he nodded, accepting her hand and pulling himself to stand.

His legs were not used to carrying his weight and he had to stand still for a while to get his balance back. He flexed a couple of his muscles, trying to get the feel in them back before turning his eyes back to the strange pink haired human that did not fear him.

"You are strange." He said.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Sakura smiled.

"You will wait here as I clear us a path." He ordered.

"What if you leave us and run away?" One of the girls said, hiding her face as both Sakura and the elf turned to look at her.

"You have my word." He said, his voice cold. He turned his eyes back to Sakura, "I will not allow anyone past me, but do not leave this room." Sakura nodded, easily accepting his orders. "I shall be back."

Sakura watched as he walked over to the door, pushing it open a little to look at the other side before disappearing into the hallway.

The pinkette turned back to the girls and gave them a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

"How can you trust the Dark elf with your life?" One of the girls asked.

Sakura noticed the disgust with which the girl said the words 'dark elf,' where these girls prejudice? "What do you mean?"

"Do you not know of the dark elves?" Another girl asked, Sakura shook her head. "They are liars, assassins and won't hesitate to betray you without a single thought." She explained.

Sakura gaped at them, not expecting something this close to racism in this world, but it started to make sense why the girls were so unsure of the male. Maybe it was influence of her own world that Sakura didn't believe in the stereotypes that they presented her with. The guy had just saved one of the girls from being taken away, and she doubted he had just started today. He was not a bad person, and she trusted that he would return.

"I don't think you should judge a person based on their race." Sakura said, her voice stern as she gave the girls a disapproving look. "He protected you today, and maybe even countless times in the past, and right now he is out there trying to get us out of this prison. So I hope you find it in yourself to look past the color of his skin." The silence that followed wasn't a bother for Sakura, she was glad for it.

The wait for the elf to return was making Sakura more and more anxious as the time went by. She was tempted to look past the doors but she resisted, unsure of what was on the other side.

When she heard footsteps she didn't realize she was holding her breath, the door creaked open and there stood their elf. He was wearing some sort of metal armor that he didn't have on before, and was holding a sword that was as long as his legs. He looked much more scarier now, than he did before.

"We must hurry, there were not many here but the others can return at any moment." He stared at the shocked woman before letting out a sigh, "Quickly." He snapped.

Sakura nodded, running past him, the three girls following closely behind her. He took up point and led them through what seemed like a tunnel, into a much larger room. There were tables set up and a fire going, that lit up the room.

"There is food on the tables and whatever might be left of your supplies. Grab what need, but remember you will be running with it." He said, indicating the tables with loot on them.

Sakura spotted her medical bag and ran towards it. Most of her things were scattered on the table, so she quickly put her things back into the bag, making sure she didn't miss anything by double checking. She grabbed an empty canteen and stuffed that in her bag too, hoping that when they stopped for water she could take some with her.

The other girls got some food and water and turned to their guide, which happened to be the elf. He nodded at them, before turning and leading them through a few more tunnels and finally outside. It was night time, and not many torches were lit so Sakura couldn't see much, except for the elf she was following.

"We must reach Canaco, only then we will rest." He said, his voice carrying down to the four women. "There is no safe place for us to rest and hide in this land. The bandits are many and will capture us again. The forest will protect us and rest will come easy."

Those were the last words spoken that night, then it was just a blur of movement to Sakura. The elf pushed their limits, keeping them moving quickly through the tree's. There was no hesitation in his step, he seemed to know the path they were taking. He stopping every once and a while to give them a break. A short one, but it helped.

They didn't reach Canaco until the sun had begun to rise, and Sakura was never more happy to see the base of a giant tree in her life. Itachi usually had them camp out under them because he said something about shelter from the elements or something like that. When he finally stopped, the girls dropped to their knees before falling to their sides, quickly falling asleep.

Sakura was no better than them, but she managed to hold out for at least a couple of minutes. She reached into her back and pulled out the canteen she took from the bandit camp, during one of their water breaks she filled it with water. She had noticed that her elf guide didn't drink any at all, he was busy keeping a look out as she and the other girls rested.

She walked up to him and handed it to him, "You need to drink." She said, giving him a grateful smile, "We don't need you kneeling over with dehydration."

He didn't reply, but he accepted the water. Sakura didn't wait to see if he drank it, she was too tired and her legs were begging to be put down. Finding a comfortable patch of grass, Sakura used her bag as a pillow and closed her eyes; sleep came only seconds later.

**XxXxX**

Our mysterious elf will be introduced in a future chapter where Sakura will be back.

Looking back at this, I felt this sequence was rushed, but ehhhh...thats kind of how it happened...enjoy!

Sorry no Itachi in this chapter, but the next one will be just him! And maybe a little bit of Sasuke, he needs to be in this story too, you know...him being the baby daddy after all!

So this chapters **Shout Out Lair **is for my **United Kingdom** readers!

For those that don't know what this is, I've decided to put the 'Break Down by Visitor Country' stats to use, and I just shout out those readers and try to avoid being the stereotypical American, but ehhh...I fail miserably all the time.

Here are the things I'm curious about (You don't have to be from the UK to actually reply, if you have knowledge, spread it!)

Does it really always rain there...because I love the rain and it barely rains where I live, I think they've been saying that the Central Valley in California has been going through a 12 year drought...you know it hasn't snowed ever! well once but that was before I moved to my town...I've never seen snow...but I've been hit by hail...same thing right!

My parents (and indians in general) love their tea (or is it chai?)...and I might have an obsession with it as well...hows it for you guys?

Um...since I am American and a BIG fan of Hetalia, I have to ask...is the food good or not?! I'm so confused! I have relatives who live in England and they love it, but the people I know that visited didn't seem impressed!

I think I'll stop there before my rambles continue...yep...bye

I'm going to awkwardly wonder what to write for the next chapter...

Fun Fact, every time I finish a chapter and publish it, no matter how much I try not to, I go through a phase where I feel accomplished and I'm just like...what am I going to do with my life...It's awkward because I can't write anything for the next update...thought you should know...

my tumblr page is where I reply to your reviews and post story ideas and developments, so check it out when you have time...now really, bye.


	12. Weird

**TheBigBadB**, due to your helpful reply to last times Shout Out lair, I extend to you the same thing I did to the last person, you can request any kind of scene between any two characters that have been introduced in the story, and either on my Tumblr page, or in the next chapter, maybe even both, I'll write it out for you!

This'll apply for any other Shout Out Lairs I do in the future, this way, it's not like I'm making you talk to me online for nothing, I'll write your fanfiction about my fanfiction!

To apply for this you just need to answer the SOL at the end of the story, if you can!

**XxXxX**

Itachi kicked the dead bandits that littered the ground around him, this was not his doing, but it was done by one very skilled. There was no signs of a struggle, and they were killed silently. With a furrowed brow Itachi made his way to a table, it seemed that most of their loot was kept here, the rune stone he had put in Sakura's bag was here as well, but the bag was not.

Sakura was not here, she was taken by whoever had killed these men, and was in more danger. The bandits would've been easier to track, they were messy, but this unknown being was unpredictable.

Picking up the rune, Itachi turned around and walked out of the cave. He got back on his horse and started to track the direction in which a group of bandits had run off to before he arrived. He had a feeling they were tracking their escapees, he had seen the signs, five pairs of feet led straight into the trees, towards the border of Canaco.

As he kicked his horse to move his thoughts turned to the reason for his absence, and the start of this entire mess. He had sensed someone he long believed to be dead, unable to resist, he made his way there. Trusting that his absence wouldn't attract any trouble to Sakura. Apparently he was wrong, the woman had a funny way of finding it, and it was not endearing in the least.

When he returned to the soldiers camp, he found them recovering from an attack, Sakura was no longer there so he had no reason to linger either. He tracked her down to the bandits camp, and here he was. Cursing at himself for his lack of foresight, and his dulled senses, he knew he had to find her before she got into any bigger trouble.

The presence he sensed was one he couldn't place entirely, but he remembered it from long ago. Before he set out on his quest, during a much more...happier time.

He was unsure why he allowed himself to stray so far from Sakura's side at the presence of one so familiar. Maybe it was the loneliness, and the hope Sakura gave him that things were not as bad as he assumed. It was the hope that he was no longer alone, that another of his kind was still alive. It was that drive that pushed him to go another mile, to keep following that presence in hope that it would lead to somewhere...to someone.

When he had wandered he lost his hope, and when the presence faded he gave up. The harshness of reality hitting him once again. He was alone, and it was the insanity inside him that pushed him to this...there was never anyone there, he should've known. It was then he had turned back, allowing himself to look forward to the comfort he felt in Sakura's presence...one he selfishly wanted for himself.

XxXxX

The day had started off pretty normal, Sasuke watched the terrain as Naruto noisily kept the silence from forming. He was more or less used to the useless chatter the blond seemed to ooze, and now he was grateful for it. The silence made him think of Sakura and all he could do was worry...he was extremely anxious and it didn't sit well with him. He wanted to do something other than just sit around watching Naruto talk...he needed to feel useful.

That was why he had asked the blond to teach him how to fight. Naruto was surprised but excited as well, saying something like he would teach him to be the best after him. In one of the towns they passed through Naruto bought him a sword with the money they had earned doing some chores for the villagers. Along the way to their destination, when they stopped for breaks Naruto taught him some basics, and to both of their surprise it came easily to him. Within a few days he was able to hold his own against Naruto.

"It's like you've done this before." Naruto said, as they stopped to rest for the day.

"I would've remembered if I knew ever learned how to use a sword." Sasuke said, he thought it was weird when he found his body moving in certain patterns that were unknown to him. Though once he started to swing the sword around, the reckless swinging change into smooth movements that all had reason. No movement was wild, it all seemed plan and that was what worried both him and his companion.

But now was not the time to worry about those things, the normal day they were having quickly turned south. They were surrounded by men, men with weapons who seemed intent on killing them.

"You guys aren't bandits," Naruto said, eyeing the small group of men carefully, "Why the hell are mercenaries attacking us?"

"That is none of your business fox." One of the men, most likely the leader, said. Naruto tensed at the term, Sasuke didn't fail to notice that, but he stayed quiet, unsure of the situation. "We're here for your friend."

"Like he's gonna go with you!" Naruto yelled, drawing his sword.

"That's why we're here, we have no need of you so we'll kill you; no need to let such a miserable soul live. I'm sure people will be-"

Naruto let out a cry of anger before rushing at the leader, Sasuke tensed waiting for the other men to begin their fighting. It seemed like Naruto made the first move, and the others got into action.

Sasuke blocked the attack the first attacker sent his way, pushing him back before parrying the blow from another. His body knew how to react, with every thrust of the enemies sword, he either blocked or countered. Naruto had not taught him this, it just came from somewhere inside him. Almost like a memory.

"Sasuke! Watch out!" Naruto's voice broke him out of his stupor as he turned to see one of the men break through his guard, he swung his sword down, about to slice into Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke's eyes closed by instinct as he waited for the blow. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. The black haired man opened his eyes, there was a blue sort of shield hanging above him, blocking the enemies blade form swinging down and possibly killing him. Unsure of what had happened, Sasuke carried on, quickly taking down the man that also stood stunned by the turn of events.

About ten minutes later they had successfully taken down the mercenaries, Sasuke sheathed his blade, letting his body relax.

"What was that!" Naruto asked, his blue eyes narrowing at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"What you just did it-"

"I don't know what happened, it just did." Sasuke interrupted, "I was going to ask you what the hell happened."

Naruto seemed to be having a conflict with himself, and it put Sasuke slightly on edge. The blond was thinking, and hard by the looks of it. His blue eyes looked up at Sasuke after what seemed like forever.

"I don't know what's going on, but we can't stay here. When you used that shield It sent out a trace, we need to move. These bastards were after you, and if we linger then we might end up in bigger trouble." Sasuke nodded.

XxXxX

Itachi stood at the border of Canaco, the tracks of both the bandits, and the five they were following led into the forest. He meant the woods no harm, but his very presence could make them react badly and make him lose his way. He needed a better option than just entering the forest and following tracks. He glared at the tree's and heard what sounded like a grunt coming from the darkness in the shades of the tree. That response seemed to have confirmed it. Even if he entered the forest, it would try to confuse him and make him lost. He would never find Sakura going that way.

"Problems?" Itachi didn't even bother to turn around to face the blond. "You know, if you can't go through the woods, why not try to fly over them?"

Itachi turned to see the blond sitting on the back of a large clay bird, that was hovering above the ground. "Deidara, why are you here?"

"I wasn't following you if that's what you're worrying about. I just happened to be going this way, hunting down a bounty. I finished my work, but I came upon you, and by the looks of it, the pretty girl is no longer with you."

Itachi turned his gaze back to the woods, debating whether he should ask the blond to assist him, or take his chances alone. It seemed that the blond had his own answer.

"I'll help you find her." He said.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked, knowing that Deidara did little without reason.

"I just want to help her. Though we only met for but a minute before being torn apart by a demonic monster, I happened to develop a soft spot for the skittish pink haired woman, who was afraid of riding a horse." Itachi glared at him, but Deidara's grin only grew. He put his hands together and made another clay bird, "Get on, we'll start our search, but I doubt the forest will be kind to show us our prey."

"I'll know her scent when I smell it, or sense her presence if we're close."

"Like looking for a needle in a haystack, without actually touching the haystack." Deidara summarized, "This is a lot more interesting than hunting!"

Itachi jumped onto the bird, whispering to the horse to return to the soldiers camp before they took off upwards into the sky. "There is an interesting rumor going around in the hunter bars." Deidara said once they were at level. "It seems that someone has put a hit out on your human."

"I know."

"Why would that be?"

"There was a healer that was offended at the notion of a woman doing his work."

"No, no. I'm not talking about the amateur jobs. I'm talking about the shadow deals, someone big wants your woman."

XxXxX

"It seems that retrieving the boy did not go as smoothly as we believed." The grey haired man said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What happened?" The other man hissed.

"The group sent to find him was found dead, sword wounds my lord."

"It seems that he is awakening his skills faster than we suspected..."

"There is one more thing." The grey haired man said.

"What?"

"The fox is accompanying him on his journey."

The other man froze, before a terrible grin appeared on his lips, "Well isn't this interesting."

**XxXxX**

I hope you caught the major spoilers in this chapter, if you did, leave what you found in a review, we'll see how things go.

I apologize now, and allow you to beat me, because I can't write fancy fighting scenes...I am more of a talk it out kind of person...not that I think it means much in this situation. Either way, sorry about that. A bit shorter than my normal chapters, but that's because Sakura's not in it. Expect another chapter out soon!

This weeks **Shout Out Lair goes to Germany!**! (fun fact, My little brother and I have decided to try and learn German using the internet! Let's see how far we can go with that! Don't ask why we are doing it, idk either)

I don't really have much to ask...probably because I don't know much about Germany, other than the 'there are no speed limits' (WHICH IS AWESOME! if its true!)

Tell me about Germany, so I can ask questions to people in the future, and you don't have to be from there to reply, if you have knowledge, share it!

I reply to reviews that ask questions on my tumblr, queencloud2443, link is also on my profile, so check it out if you want to see if I replied and what I said!

Also for those of you that like Hetalia, on my deviantart account I'm writing multiple reader/country fanfics, so check those out if you have a chance, links also on my profile...somewhere, but same user name!

Review~

Bye~

Night~


	13. Reward

Last weeks Shout Out Lair was a success! My still a stranger German friend (You realize that now I can say I have a friend in Germany because of you. Regardless of what we know of each other!). I have answered your request at the end and I am super awesome glad you told me about Germany! It was enlightening, seeing as I knew nothing about it, and trust me, people here would be dying to go over 60mph. (thanks for converting the units, my lazy American brain wouldn't have bothered doing it!)

This will be a long chapter because the three pages worth of info about America at the end. But actual story wise, I promise that it will be long too, so it's not mostly unrelated information. To make up for the long wait you guys will most likely have to wait for eventually!

**XxXxX**

The next day Sakura was following after her elf friend with extremely sore limbs, the three girls that were trailing behind her were no better off. The marathon they had pulled off last night was now haunting them, making every movement uncomfortable, but their guide insisted that they kept moving. He seemed sure that the bandits were following them, so he didn't let his guard down even a little bit.

She was impressed by his diligence but she could see the slight limp in his leg and after being with Itachi for a while she could tell the difference between moving with complete grace and not. Not like she studied him walking with his extremely toned legs...that would've been creepy.

"What's your name?" She asked him, after realizing he had never given it to her. His white eyes looked at her from over his shoulder, she expected him to tell her to 'shh', but he just turned back around without a word. "It's only fair, I mean I told you mine."

"Sakura, I don't think-"

"Sai." It was quick, but she heard it. His name was Sai.

"Sai, that's a nice name." She said, a smile appearing on her lips. It almost fell when she heard what sounded like a scoff coming from his direction. "What was that?" She asked.

"I do no know what you are talking about." Came her reply.

"Of course you do, the sounds came out of your mouth."

"Sakura!" One of the girls hissed, she turned to look at them only to find them shaking their heads at her.

The pinkette turned her head around and frowned, the teens all seemed to be wary of Sai. They couldn't get over their discrimination of him even though he saved their lives and got them out of their prison.

Sai knew the women didn't trust him, he didn't need their trust, he just needed to get them to his brethren and be on his way. Out the corner of his eye he looked at the one with green eyes. She didn't seem to fear him and it confused him. She was human, and all humans hated his kind. They did not trust them because they lived close to Sin and had a different shade of skin. It was understandable, but his people had no war with humans, yet they still feared them, hunted them and imprisoned them like dogs.

But this strange woman seemed different. She did not fear him, and it was because of her bravery that they made it here, away from those bandits. She was to be praised.

"Where are we going?" She was brave, but she liked to talk. It wasn't that he found that trait unbearable but he was never around someone who wished to talk without reason.

"We are headed to the closest village of my brethren. I shall leave you in their protection and they shall escort you back to your own people." He replied.

"What about you?" Sakura asked, curious about what Sai would do afterwards.

"Return to my own people. I am a couple of months late."

"Wouldn't they have noticed that you didn't come back?" Sakura asked, her brow furrowing.

"It is normal for my people to be late," came the reply.

"Why?"

The tall male stopped and turned around to look at Sakura, who barely stopped herself from bumping into him. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, both confused and shocked that he had stopped. Sakura felt the girls gasp behind her, this probably scared them.

"Why do you question everything?" He asked, his abnormal white eyes staring into her own.

"Uh...well all of this is really new to me," Sakura started, her eyes lowering to her hands as she played with her ring nervously, "I'm curious, I've never seen an elf before so I was just curious." Sakura was cursing herself inside her head, she had let her curiosity take over and now he was getting annoyed and he would probably leave them in the middle of no where. Great job Sakura, and you called yourself a doctor.

Sai stared at her, she was embarrassed and he could sense fear coming from her, it caused a discomfort in his chest to feel such emotion from her. He felt an impulse to erase it. She was one of the first humans not afraid of his kind, he couldn't deny her kindness and curiosity for information with a cold shoulder. "We are known to wander off at times, enjoying life where it is. Unlike humans our lives are long."

The look in Sakura's eyes changed from shock to curiosity, "So you're immortal?"

"Not exactly," He said, "Our lives are connected to the nature around us."

"So if your surroundings are not healthy you get sick?" She asked, her medical curiosity coming to the front of her mind. "Can you die like that?"

"No, though our health is connected to nature, we cannot die alongside them. Though we are weakened t an extent."

"Then how do you guys die?"

Sai raised an eyebrow, "You are awfully curious about the way we die."

Sakura blushed, "I swear it's not for any bad reason," She said, her face reddening further as she continued, "I'm a doctor and, well I get curious about these things."

"A healer." He nodded, "The normal way humans die, poison, blood loss, a blade to the heart, the cutting of a throat. There are many ways to kill a person, a needle to the scalp, kick to the spine. Many ways Sakura, but the saddest of them all is allowing yourself to die."

"What, what do you mean?" Sakura was almost to scared to ask, his voice and eyes had darkened as he listed them, and it almost made her want to stop him.

"Once a elf falls into despair, the life leaves them. They no longer wish to live and nature grants them that relief. They fade away and leave the ones behind with nothing but their memory, a memory of them wasting their days away losing their warmth, the color in their skin and the luster in their hair. The one you love is no longer there, just the shell of something that once was."

Sakura could see anger in his eyes and understood the frustration of someone you loved fade away. She had seen it in many of her patients and their families. She had felt it with her grandfather as he slowly passed away. She knew the helplessness one felt when they couldn't do anything for the one they love. That was why she had decided to become a doctor, so she didn't have to feel that way again. Sai probably lost someone too, that was the only way the pain hidden underneath his anger could exist.

She reached out a hand and placed it on arm, "It hurts to watch them go and do nothing, but we can be certain that they no longer feel the pain that pushed them to give up. They are at peace."

The pair stared at each other for a few minutes, Sai probably outlived this human a couple times over and yet she showed enough sorrow to match his. He took a step back, out of her reach. "We will rest here." Sakura watched as he closed himself off, she could no longer see his anger, she couldn't see anything. "I will return with meat." With those words he left, disappearing into the trees.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned to see one of the youngest of the three looking at her. "Should we get a fire started?"

"If he's bringing meat then of course!" One of the others said, "Come on, before Sakura gets us killed."

"Hey!" Sakura said, a smile playing on her lips, "I doubt the big scary elf would've killed all of you for me being annoying!"

"Sure, come on help with the fire."

Sai brought back meat, there was no animal carcass, just meat. His hands were clean and so was his sword. Sakura smiled, the girls kept calling him scary, but he cleaned himself and didn't do scary things on purpose, like showing up with a dead animal and skinning it for it's meat in front of then. He was sweet in his own weird way. He set the meat down on a rock before walking over to where the rest of them were gathered. Around a fire, that no one could start.

"I'll light it." he said, walking up to their circle, the girls nervously shifted away from him. Sakura stayed in place and watched as he waved a hand over the pile of dry grass and twigs they had gathered. Flames rose from the branches and the fire had started. "I assume that you can cook?" He asked the girls, who quickly nodded, "Have at it."

Sakura watched the flames, they just appeared out of no where. He did magic! She turned and followed after him, finding him sitting a few feet away staring at her; as if noticing her curiosity.

"You can do magic!" She exclaimed, unable to keep the childish excitement out of her voice. He nodded, "I am also trying to learn!"

"Trying?"

"Yeah, my companion, who I got separated from, was teaching me the basics!" She said, smiling proudly.

"What have you learned?" He asked, unable to resist her excited aura.

"Well...I actually haven't gotten past the first lesson." She said, a sheepish smile adorning her lips.

"What is that?"

"Finding myself."

He nodded, "Are you having difficulties?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'm not really sure what that means. Itachi said that it means to figure out myself, but I'm not sure how? How am I supposed to find the real me when I am me."

"You have realized that you do not have to find yourself to be you." He started, "You have to accept who you are for it to be complete."

"I don't understand." She frowned.

He nodded, "Sit." She did, "You realize that who you are is the true you, now you have to accept it. Children are free with their emotions and do not suppress what they feel for anything. They love true, they hate true. They have no inner conflict that keeps them from accepting what it is that they love or hate."

Sakura nodded, she had to accept who she was, she had to accept who she loved and who she hated...loved, a familiar face came to mind, deep black eyes, long black hair and the smell of burned wood. No, she didn't love him, she liked him. Itachi was kind, strong and caring, he had a rough way of showing it, but she could feel his concern for her. He had decided to help her as a way to repay her. He gave up sleep to keep a eye out for any enemy, even though he said he didn't need sleep. He...continued living for her, and promised that he would be with her forever, or until he sent her home...He...another person came to mind, her husband. Sasuke.

They said that the ones who you love the most hurt you the worst...did she hate Sasuke? No...she didn't hate him, but could she still love him after what he had done.

Unknown to Sakura, who was so lost in her thoughts, there were tears that fell from her eyes. Sai saw, and he was unsure of how to react. His kind did not cry often, he doubted he had seen any of his brethren cry in the past few decades. He decided to give her time, the process of accepting one self could be rough. That was why children were taught these basics at a young age, they had less to cry for. The older a person got made it harder for them to accept what they've become, that is why many cannot learn magic as they progress in age and face the hardships in life.

The older a being got, the more they have experienced and through those experiences they become beings that they cannot accept. They lie to themselves about their true selves, telling themselves that they did certain things for reasons. Making excuses for their behavior, for the reasons they did things. It was like a man stealing bread to feed his family, he would view himself as trying to keep his family alive, but in the end he was nothing more than a thief.

Magic requires that you accept that what you do with it, if you kill another with magic, you have accepted that you took a life. Whether the life was taken for a good or bad reason, it was still a life. You accept your actions, and that acceptance allows the magic to flow, knowing that it is being used with knowledge of what is being done. It was complicated and that is why older beings have harder times accepting it in its simplest of forms.

Sakura seemed to have her own lies to accept, his only choice was to allow her to figure herself out. He looked up into the sky, losing himself in his own thoughts.

Sakura had to accept that her husband was no longer the same man that she had married. He had changed, why, was something she couldn't answer. It could've been her absence, she was at work a lot, but it wasn't her fault the hospital needed her. Sasuke...he had gotten bored of waiting and had found intimacy with another woman, now...She placed a hand over her still flat stomach, she was going to have a baby. Their baby.

If she had to be honest with herself she wanted this baby, she was certain that the love she felt for Sasuke had drained away. She still loved him, the happy memories she had with him were still going to exist and she wouldn't forget them for the world, but she was no longer with Sasuke. She was in another world, a more magical world that was quickly pulling her in. She didn't want to go home.

The sudden realization that she liked this world far more than her own hit hard. She wanted to stay here, with it's old world thinking and fantasy creatures. It was a dream being here. She had Itachi, someone she could rely on when needed...Itachi. He was here, he would help her get home. Once she left he wouldn't follow and he would be alone again...and once she got home she would be alone as well. Well not completely. She would have her baby.

Sai said she had to accept her feelings, not make excuses for why she was feeling them. That meant she had to accept that she no longer loved Sasuke like she used to. That means accepting that she didn't want to leave this world. That meant accepting that she may have fallen in love with Itachi...She had to accept her feelings. Accepting her feelings didn't mean she had to follow through with them. She may accept her feelings for Itachi but he was still going to help her get home if it was possible, and she had a feeling he was strong enough to get her there. He would get her home and she would have this baby. She would talk to Sasuke about his actions and if they can try again she would give him a second chance, if not for him, then for the baby's sake. The idea was daunting, but it seemed much scarier giving birth here rather than a hospital.

"After you have accepted yourself, the next step is controlling the basic elements." Sakura's thoughts were broken by Sai's voice. "For humans the earth is the easiest element to master. It is their origins and how they live throughout their lives. The earth represents stability to your kind, something that will always be there. Something that brings food and order. Humans have a natural affinity to the earth, which makes it easier for them to manipulate."

"How do I do that?" Sakura asked.

"Focus on this dirt." What Sakura did not notice while she was contemplating her own self, was Sai using his foot to gather loose dirt in one small pile. "Your job will be to take all these tiny pieces and making them stick together."

"How?"

Sai held his hand over the pile and she watched transfixed as the dirt immediately began to form a ball. He picked it up and held it out to her. Sakura accepted the dirt ball and placed it in the palm of her hand.

"You focus, will the earth to stick together." Sakura touched the ball and it fell apart in her hands. "It will take you time to perfect the shape, but the first step is to get the earth to do as you wish."

The pinkette nodded, then put her other hand over the tiny pile of dirt in her hands. Stick together, stick together, stick together, stick together. She moved her hand but didn't see any difference.

"It takes patience, and understanding of the element." Sai said, his white eyes focusing on the bit of dirt, which formed a ball again. "Once you understand the element and how it works you can use it to your will."

"What's there to learn about dirt?" Sakura asked, staring down at the palm of her hand.

"Dirt, as you put it, gives you ground to walk on, it gives you a base to build your homes on, it gives life to the plants you grow, it gives a home for those you mourn. The dirt is many things, but it is not simply 'dirt'"

Sakura stared at the dirt thoughtfully, it was more than what it seemed now that Sai had given her a description of it. It was forgotten, people were alive because there was dirt that they could live on. It was much more important than it seemed, but people overlooked it and even started to view it as something bad. The phrase, that people were dirt, by those that looked down upon them, was created.

"Humans overlook the basics of what gives them life." Sai said, capturing her attention once again, "It is my kind that appreciate these small things in place of the foolish humans who look down on what they consider useless and fear what they do not understand." His gaze shifted to over her shoulder, and Sakura knew he was talking about the girls. She could feel his anger at 'humans,' but being one of them she couldn't just sit still and let him, even though she knew that it wasn't really all his fault.

"Have those humans tried to understand?" She asked.

He turned his eyes back to her before getting to his feet, "Eat your food, we will be leaving soon." He then turned and walked into the trees, disappearing from sight.

Did she hit a sore subject, she wondered as she dusted her hands off. She shook her head, he was probably just annoyed that she was asking all these questions. She turned and walked over to the girls who were eating the now cooked meat. They gave her the portion they had saved for her and continued their eating.

"Why do you guys fear him so much?" She asked once she was halfway done with her food. "I know you told me that it was because of the reputation of his kind, but what did his kind do to earn that?"

"It's because they live near Sin."

"What's Sin?" Sakura asked, at this point she knew that Sin wasn't a sin, like in the bible, but something else.

"It's the dark land, where the sun doesn't rise, and demons and monsters roam." They answered. "Everything out of Sin is evil."

"But Sai isn't from Sin."

"The dark elves are right next to Sin, and legend has it that they were once like their forest brethren but they were corrupted by the darkness that seeped into their lands."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that ridiculous sounding explanation. It was like reading a fantasy novel. The girls gave her strange looks at her outburst, but that just made her laugh harder.

"Do, do you actually believe that shit?" She asked, when she finally stopped.

"But it's the truth!" They protested.

"Then explain why Sai saved us, and didn't just leave us there once he was free?"

They didn't seem to have an answer but she was fine with that. Getting these girls to think, rather than go off of what they were told was enough for her. A smile stayed on her lips throughout the break. The story they had told her about 'Sin' was bad enough, but man it was so cheesy!

A few minutes later Sai returned and put out their fire before leading them further into the forest. It was when the sun was setting that he stopped for the day, once again he had stopped underneath a big tree, but this time there was a small stream running by it.

She had decided to soak her aching feet in the stream, the cool water felt amazing and she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon. She was also trying to get the dirt to stick together, but so far she had no luck. She was so concentrated on the task at hand she didn't notice someone sit down beside her.

"It is strange." Sai's voice broke Sakura away from her palm, when she found Sai sitting just inches away from her she jumped.

"Man your quiet." She breathed, then caught him staring at her palm, "What's strange?"

"You should've been able to do this by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Earth is the easiest for humans because it is where they come from."

"Maybe I don't have any magic in me?" She said, staring at the dirt in her hand. It would make sense, she wasn't from this world, so maybe this magic that everyone had in them here wasn't in her.

"That is not true." He said, turning to look at the water.

"It would make the most sense." She replied, letting the dirt fall onto the ground.

"What makes you think that?"

"Uh, well, umm. You said that it's weird that I can't do this, so maybe I just can't." Sakura scolded herself, Itachi told her not to let others know that she was from another world, that also meant acting 'weird,' as he put it. His order was to not draw attention.

"There are cases where human's may not be fully human. Their ancestors may have been of another race and the affinity with earth could have shifted to another element."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm human." Sakura smiled.

"Give me your hand." He commanded, holding out his own.

"Why?"

"I will check your aura and see what element you have an affinity with."

Sakura was tempted, it sounded like an interesting idea but if he could check something like element affinity through touch, he could probably tell that she wasn't from this world. "I'm fine." She said, getting to her feet, "I'll just figure it out as we go." With a smile she turned and went back to where the other girls were already sleeping.

Sai watched her go, bringing his hand back to his side he looked off into the forest, humans were strange.

**XxXxX**

The next day involved more walking and Sakura was missing her horse. She was also worried about Itachi, he should've found her by now. He always found her, and even though she was safe, she was starting to feel anxious. She had accepted that she felt something a little more than friendly affection for the male, and that acceptance made her feel things she hadn't felt for a long time.

She was worried about him, because she knew he was looking for her...or at least that's what she hoped. He probably was glad that she was taken, and now he could go live peace somewhere without having to worry about an idiot like her. She shook her head, no he was looking for her. He made clear that he would help her get home and he didn't seem like the kind of person to break their promises.

"Stop." Sai's sudden command broke Sakura from her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

Sai ignored her and said something in another language, a smile appeared on her lips as she realized he was talking Elvish. Seconds later three forms emerged from the tree's, two males and a female. They had the same slender build like Sai, except they were more fair. Their skin was pale, and while both men had blond hair, the female had dark brown. They were dressed in green clothes and not scantily cladded like in all the drawings back home, Sakura noted.

"Follow us." The female said, "We shall escort you back to the village."

Sai nodded, he turned to look at Sakura and the other girls before turning to face the front. The other elves seemed to be asking Sai questions, which he answered. Sakura was feeling a bit left out, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She just followed obediently, unsure if she should draw attention to herself.

It took them ten minutes to reach the 'village,' wasn't that an understatement. All the villages she had been to were small and dirty, with houses made of crude wood and stone. The houses that the elves had were built around the tree's that the clearing had. They were elegant and beautiful in the wilderness around them, it had an almost surreal feel to it.

The elves led them to a building that was slightly bigger than the others, Sai instructed them to stay there until told otherwise, before he disappeared as well. A female elf served Sakura and the other three girls some food and drinks. When they had finished eating, the woman came and told them to follow her.

"We should get you clean." She had said, her voice smooth and melodious. "The bathing pool is past here, I shall return in a bit with clean clothes."

She had led them to a sheltered clearing with a pool of water, there was a small waterfall at the side, which probably meant the water was constantly changing. So it was fresh. Sakura couldn't wait to get in the water, it had been too long since she had a real bath and not just rubbing her skin with a damp wash cloth.

She began to undo the ties to her dress as soon as the female elf had left, in under a minute she was fully undressed, and all her clothes were laying in a messy pile. She rushed to the water and jumped in, and it was halfway through the jump did she realize that the water could be extremely cold, but once she hit the water, she was able to relax. It wasn't too cold.

She wiped her pink hair away from her eyes and watched as the other girls rushed into the water as well. "I hope you can understand how wonderful this feels." Sakura exclaimed.

The other three laughed, "I still can't believe we're free." The youngest said.

"I think we have you to thank for that." The oldest smiled, "If you hadn't been captured and released Sai we would have been stuck in that prison still."

"It was no big deal." Sakura said, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Everything would've worked out either way." She didn't doubt that Itachi would've come for her. Her earlier moment of questioning her trust with the man was gone, it was a moment of desperation, one she wouldn't repeat again. "So is there any soap around?"

Turns out that the moss that grew on the rocks at the edge of the water worked the same way as soap. She used the moss to clean off all the dirt on her chest and legs. Her face went next and then her hair. It was calming and by the end of her bath she was feeling cleaner than ever. The female elf had left them clothes, and towels to dry themselves off. The dress that was left was a plain yellow and green, very light, and felt amazing on her skin. With some help from one of the girls Sakura had put on the dress, there was no bra, but there was underwear, which she was grateful for.

Once they were all dressed they walked back to the path they had come from and found their guide standing there, an older looked woman standing next to her. "May I speak with you?" The older elf said, looking straight into Sakura's green eyes with her blue.

"S-sure." Sakura said, following the elf away from the others.

"My name is Anei, and I am this villages elder." Sakura nodded, so this lady was in charge. "What is your name child?"

"Sakura."

"Sakura, you have my thanks for releasing my brethren from his prison. Your bravery has been acknowledged and we reward those that have shown bravery such as yours."

"It was nothing." Sakura said, feeling shy with all the praises.

"It is a boon that would be an insult to reject." They had finally stopped walking, the woman had led them to a gazebo like structure. "You may ask of one reward from my people, and we shall try to fulfill it."

"I..." Sakura was shocked, she really wasn't expecting this, but she stopped and thought about this. They were offering her a reward and she didn't really need anything, she just wanted to get back to Itachi. "I don't really need anything, but I was separated from my companion when I was taken by those bandits. I want to find him."

The older woman nodded, "We shall help you find your companion." She held out her hands and Sakura, unsure of what to do, put her hands on them. The other woman's hands curled around her own. The feel of the elf's skin was soft and cool. She saw Anei tense and freeze as soon as their hands were connected. She seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance.

Blue eyes focused after a minute, landing on Sakura's stomach. "You are with child." She said.

"How...?" Sakura was shocked, how did the elf know?

"I felt it." Anei said, "I do not know what you are, but I must tell you to be cautious. The future is dark for both you and your child."

Worry sprang up in Sakura's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Blue eyes met green, "Your child will be in danger, for one of it's kind hasn't been seen for hundreds of years."

"What do you mean one of it's kind? What's wrong with my baby?"

"Calm yourself child." The elf cooed, "There is darkness surrounding you, but it seems to be of no threat, the danger lies in another."

"In what?"

Anei frowned, she seemed to be concentrating, "In the one that summoned you here, to this world."

Sakura's thoughts were shooting at a thousand miles per minute. Did whoever summon her here mean to harm her baby? Does that mean they could be watching her right now? She was afraid and the need to see Itachi was greater than before. He made her feel safe, and protected...and she wanted that back.

"Can you tell me anything else?" Sakura asked.

"I can only say what I saw child," Anei said, "The gift of some elves is to see the future of those they come into contact with. I have seen what I can of your future, there is much darkness, but it is not the threat. It seems to be cocooning you, protecting you, but withholding an urge to consume your soul and being. There is a madness that this darkness stems from, but it is not of your worry. The one to summon you to this world is the one who threatens you the most. The outcome of your struggles is still unknown, for I cannot see that far." Sakura stood there, trying to take in all the information she could. Her child was in danger, but from someone she didn't even know... "You have our word, we shall help you find your companion. I shall select a warrior to accompany you, he shall report to you in the morning."

Sakura nodded, at this point, she just wanted to be back with Itachi and she would accept anyones help.

"If I may interrupt." Both women turned to see Sai standing by one of the pillars. "I wish to repay my debt and help Sakura find her companion."

"Are you sure you are well enough for the task?" Amei asked, letting go of Sakura's hands.

"I am certain." He replied.

"If she accepts." Both pairs of eyes turned to the pinkette.

"I don't mind." She said, slightly happy that she would be traveling with someone she knew.

"You may choose to depart whenever you wish. I bid you two a good day." With those words Amei left, leaving Sakura and Sai alone.

"Thanks." she said, giving the dark elf a smile.

"I am surprised that you agreed." He said.

"Why?"

"Many do not trust me." He said, his white eyes drifting to her stomach, "You have more reasons to be suspicious."

"Have you done something that would threaten me?" he shook his head, his now free grey locks swaying with the movement. "Then there is no problem, I trust you won't kill me in my sleep, and I trust you overall. You are a good elf."

"A good elf?" He raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yep." She smiled, "Can you show me to the others? I kind of want to lay down before you make me walk again."

He nodded, turning around and leading her towards her quarters. Nothing much was said between the two, but Sakura was too busy lost in her thoughts about what Amei had said to her to care. She had said she wanted to rest but she doubted that with all this stress that she would be able to get that rest.

"We're here." They were in front of a building, she could see the other girls through the window, they were laying on what looked like mats on tall flat stones. Sakura turned to thank Sai and tell him that she would see him tomorrow, but he beat her to the punch. "I will see you tomorrow." He began, "and...we won't in much of a hurry this time."

XxXxX

FINALLY! You don't even know how big of a writers block I had with this stupid chapter! I hope you enjoy you blood sucking leaches!

Well review, let me know things! My brain is so dead right now I can't even think of what to ask.

I started to realize that the magic is sounding so much like Avatar and the bending...but it's not supposed to be. that is all I'm going to say on this subject.

For those of you that are tired of the three girls shit and their rejection of Sai, it's like an instilled fear that was pushed upon them that they blindly accepted. I didn't do it just to be annoying! though that could be argued.

For this chapters Shout Out Lair, let's shout out my cousins from CANADA!

Explain your maple syrup, and why you are so much nicer than America (You know other than the obvious reasons why!) I've been to Canada before when I was a kid to a relatives wedding. All I remember was a boat ride, playing pool in someones basement, and the Henna ceremony for the bride and getting Henna on my own tiny hands then...it was exciting. I also remember that our red van got a flat tire on our way there!

I know it snows there, and I just want to let you know that I have never seen snow and I am JEALOUS!

Anything else you would like to enlighten this clueless American about would be awesome. You don't have to be from Canada to answer, so if you have knowledge, spread it!

Like with all the others, if I like your answer, or your answer is the most informative I will let you pick any characters from my story so far, and write a fanfiction for my fanfiction, or any other request you might have.

For last weeks shout out lair, a reader sent me an awesome description of Germany and in return she wanted to know about good old America! If you're interested in reading me trying to explain America to someone, feel free to read what is below. For those of you reading this far down, and don't care, you can stop reading now, there is nothing story related after this point!

If your American and reading this, take a deep breath and calm your tits if you read something you don't agree with! Well onwards to my awkward description of Murica!

Oh god...America...it's...weird. Depending on your location, I mean there's the East coast, theres the West coast and the North and the South...There is so much America it's hard to sum it all up and not offend someone! I'll go over the stereotypes that people have of them and then what I know of it. Just want to point out that we're kind of big and because culture is different all over, it'll be hard to get it right, because I only know things about New York from news, so I might be clueless about some aspects of certain places.

Let's start with the East Coast, Washington DC, New York, New Jerseys and other states along that coast. I feel like the entire East coast is stereotyped by mostly new york and new jersey. People who can't keep their opinions to themselves, who argue all the time, hate everyone and like that newspaper article said, it's a surprise when no one dies!

From what I have heard from relatives who live there, it's very fast paced if you're not used to it you will get yelled at. Because these are the more larger, densely populated places they tend to have more crime, hence the shock over no one dying in a day.

The North, well...idk much about it, My uncle lives in Michigan, a few hours away from Detroit, which is a city not doing so well. A lot of white folks! And Canada is up there! See this is how much a person not from the North, knows about the North.

The South, that is where most people get the stereotype that all American's are fat, stupid and lazy. Which isn't true for everyone, but I feel like that's where the stereotype originated. There are a lot of country folk out there and they like to do things differently...they want their guns...all their guns... I believe that is where the term Murica! came from! The fun fun...south. Again, don't know much about it...sorry. I do know that while half of what I said about the South is true, the other half of the South isn't like that, some of them are 'normal'

Who am I kidding, no one here is 'normal' we're all 'freedom' loving idiots!

Well I live in the West coast. Our reputation is that we're all a bunch of surfer stoners that don't give a shit about anything! I mean California had Arnold Schwarzenegger as our governor XD I don't know what people were thinking.

I can talk about California in detail, because I happen to live there! I've lived in a big bustling city, Los Angles ( I lived about 20 minutes away from Hollywood! and no, it's not easy meeting a star even from where I lived. They're like rare pokemon!) Every other race is sprinkled in this area. It is a giant melting pot of frustration and 'can you speak english? I need you to move your car so I can get to work!'

Then I moved to the Central Valley to a little small town with the population of like 7000. Not big, but not small enough to where you know everyone. You know some people and through them you knew who they know until you know everyone! Most of the people here work in fields, my parents opened a store, being the traditional Indians they are and because of that store I had to talk to people who didn't speak english, and slowly began to learn Spanish! Still not that good at it, but I can understand some conversation.

And now I go to school in Santa Cruz, completely different vibe there! Santa Cruz is a beach town and is everything California is stereotyped to be. The laid back locals, the barely seen police force, the stoners, the beach hotties in their wet suits! Old white people walking their tiny cute doggies around downtown. AND OMG DOWNTOWN! It's just like in the movies! People know each other!

There is one stereotype that I have been 'researching' so to say, about the American's that go on vacation to foreign places, anywhere in Europe or Asia wherever!

It's mostly white people with money or college students who are rich enough to take a vacation without it being a school program. The families usually come with a slightly overweight husband, a typical excited wife, a 'i'm too cool to be here' teen, and a very annoying little kid. Maybe even two if god has forsaken you (I don't like children that much, working in retail has ruined them for me!). They then go around wearing their caprice and shorts and floral t-shirts with their giant cameras taking pictures of everything.

I know this because it's exactly what tourist do in California, so it's not just us, it's everyone!

Yeah drinking any form of alcohol is prohibited until your 21 (Because 16 year old teenagers without alcohol are bad enough here). I'm sure you've noticed.

As a proud Californian I haven't seen any form of snow, if hail doesn't count. It has never snowed anywhere I've lived...and I'm kind of jealous. I know I live about an hour away from mountains that get snowed on, but it's not the same as snow falling on your lawn and your parents freaking out about the vegetation!

We have speed limits because our government knows that without them it would be hell. We have a lot of cars that go really fast and we waste money on them because we like to be seen in a fast car that can't be driven that fast. Like in those movies where people buy foreign cars and import them in to the US only to be forbidden from driving them on actual road because their dangerous. Kind of like that, but speed wise!

It's sad, but kind of true. Almost everyone has a cell phone or a ipod or something that takes pictures and people take advantage of that. Trust me, you will get pictures of people showing off their shoes, their coffee...it's gotten to be an addiction for some.

OH GOD THE COFFEE! I don't drink coffee because it has the opposite effect on me than it should have, but I still drink it for the taste (I need bitter things from time to time). There is a frickin Starbucks at every corner! My parents are Indian and they drank a lot of tea so I never liked coffee as much as I was growing up. Milk tea was the best, anyway!

Pizza, people love it here. I have been told that Italian pizza tastes horrible to us because we're so used to the horrible processed pizza that they serve here, that the 'original' stuff isn't as great. I am in that phase of my life where I am sick of pizza, my lil bro loves it, but he's 14 he doesn't have any sense of self yet!

Fast food- American's know how bad it me, the media doesn't let us forget it, but we're like FUCK IT! It's cheap and I'm hungry and it's not like I can cook! Thats basically how the conversation in our heads go when we try to decide if we should eat it or not.

Our schools are slowly declining, and the reason we have such low scores, is because what our teachers teach us aren't what they have on the standard tests. I'm sure many of you can agree that standard things sometimes suck and are boring. At least in my school that's what happened, they taught us more interesting stuff that wasn't on standard tests, so yeah, there is our excuse!

The Fourth Of July, the day we celebrate America's independence from the tea drinking snobs across the sea. I think that's basically how it all ends summed up as. So we get flammable fireworks and light them while our neighbors watch! It just gives us another reason to bbq and pig out, not that I'm complaining. Did you know that they have banned the fireworks that go up into the air and explode...yeah. People still buy them, illegally and use them and get away with it, because by the times the cops get close to where it had gone off, people hide it. So basically we're all criminals in America!

Alaska! almost forgot about that, yeah, don't worry about Alaska. It's just something the Americans use to keep Sarah Palin out of America. She can just stay there and watch the Russians.

Americans have a big obsession with trying foreign food in America...yep...those gullible suckers!

American's have accents! The ones you see in Hollywood movies are what people see as 'normal' and accepted as normal, but that's not how it is in other parts of the country. Sp depending on location you will hear different accents. The reason for that is because of where Hollywood is based!

We don't use the metric system because of reasons.

No public health care

We sensor a lot of things! We're very modest about things like nudity and whatnot. And according to a friend, we are nicer here, and we tip our waiters more often.

the south is still racist, but mostly out of habit than real hate. i hear the appalachian mountains are still like Elizabethan English and speak like that. our Maine sounds Canadian, our Massachusetts islands sound a little irish?

the U.S is really huge, the county is super divided in ideology. like feuding families that no one remembers why they are feuding.

Americans are opportunists. So we like things to go well, and bitch when they dont, and so also like to get paid more and get stuff free and cheap without worring about the overall economy effects. we like things easy. which is why we're pretty innovative, too.

And the final thing that I can think of, Americans have a very STRONG sense of patriotism. To the point where it's annoying; here's how it works. As Americans we can complain all we want about our government and the shit happening in our country, but if someone from another country does, then you just went to far. Hamburgers shall rain down on you and you will be cursed with the curse all Americans suffer from, no self control!

(Again, results may vary depending on the American. I mean you never look at a Hispanic, Asian, Italian, Germany, English, Indian, etc person and go, stupid American. NO you find the the most stereotypical white American and go, Stupid American. As it has been for over a hundred years!)

Some of these were added at separate times after much thought, so it may not seem to be in order!

If this has offended any of my fellow Americans, ehhh...sorry, but we have to be honest to our cousins across seas.

I may have missed some bits of our culture, but you get what you ask for, everything I could think of about our culture!

For those that read this far down, I apologize, here is a sneak peak of the next chapter!

Itachi reunites with Sakura, while almost killing Sai! More romantic scenes happen and I take forever to upload it because of reasons! BYE~


End file.
